Life After Death
by Katia-chan
Summary: [Shounenai] [RyouBakura] How far will Ryou go to get Bakura to love him? finished at last!
1. fight

Life after Death   
  
BY Katia   
  
A/N: Yay! The writer's block has been vanquished! I am victorious!   
  
Bakura: also stupid   
  
Hey! That wasn't nice   
  
YK: give her a break, she had 2 and a half hours of sleep last night and then she had to go to swim practice.   
  
Yes I did, and the pool was freezing!   
  
YK: we know, but can we listen to your rant later? People want to read this story   
  
Sure, and be proud of me! This story actually came to me before 11 at night; it's one of the first.   
  
Cali: she's not lying; the last idea came at 4 in the morning after a high on chocolate.   
  
Anywho, it's time for the story, and just a note that I'm going to put up here, this WILL NOT BE a 1-SHOT! Just remember that before you rip my head off for a bad ending, there, you have been forewarned. Disclaimer: I DO NOT! I HAVE NOT! AND I WILL NOT! OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY! There, are you happy? Now I'm going to cry!, but read on.   
  
Note: I know Ryou isn't 17, but it works.   
  
Ryou stepped through the door and dropped his bag on the table in the hall. His back hurt and he was tired, but mainly he was worried. Bakura was home, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make Bakura like, or love him. It had been one of those strange and secret ambitions of his, to win the heart of the one he loved. It was all going wrong, Bakura didn't give him the time of day, and when he did it was merely to tell him to do something. In other words, he was completely ignored.   
  
He walked into the living room where Bakura sat on the couch, reading a book with the TV on.   
  
"Hi Bakura," he said, plopping down next to his double.   
  
"Leave me alone Hikari-Baka, can't you see I'm busy?" Ryou nodded and just leaned closer to Bakura, who got up and left the room. Ryou didn't know why he was doing it, except for the fact that he was in a persistent mood, and wouldn't be brushed off so easily.   
  
He followed Bakura into the kitchen and stood behind him as he looked for something in the refrigerator.   
  
"Will you back up!" he said, after stepping back and almost falling over Ryou.   
  
"Could we sit and talk a little?" Ryou asked hopefully, there was nothing he really wanted to talk about, except for maybe how much he loved his darker spirit. He wanted to talk to Bakura, but the older boy was ignoring him as usual.   
  
Ryou stood quietly until Bakura started to walk back to the living room with a glass of Kool-Aid and an orange in his hands. Without meaning to, Ryou stepped on Bakura's heal, because he was trying to stay close and make the boy look at him. Bakura did look at him then, except it was from the floor, which had just been splattered with red Kool-Aid.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to go away!" Bakura screamed at him.   
  
"Go away! That's what you always say," Ryou said, a little anger rising in him. Bakura reached up a hand and lightly slapped him on the cheek, making a small red mark, but nothing serious.   
  
"Leave me alone!"   
  
"No, you are always telling me to leave you alone, but have you considered that I might want to talk?" Bakura stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he saw or heard.   
  
"Never considered it, because I don't care about your stupid feelings, I just want you out of here!"   
  
"Alright," Ryou said, a sad calm coming into his voice, "I understand,"   
  
"Good, now get out of here," Bakura may have meant the kitchen, but Ryou grabbed the keys to the car off the counter and hurried out of the house.   
  
As he pulled out of the driveway silent tears began to form in his eyes. He brushed them away. A little drive would help him feel better. He pulled onto the highway, not intending to go far, just a little thinking room. He was speeding down when the full wave of what happened hit him. The tears sprang up again, and this time he couldn't see through them. He saw what he thought was a green light, but at the last second, the second to late, he realized that it had been a red, his eyes had tricked him. He had a split second to think before the car, coming from the left slammed right into his side of the car with a deafening sound of exploding and the screeching of breaks that reverberated in the silence.   
  
()()()()()()   
  
Yami and Yugi waited in a huge traffic jam, Yami tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.   
  
"There must have been a bad accident," Yugi commented. Yami stuck his head out of the sunroof, to catch a glimpse of what was going on.   
  
"Yes, it looks bad. Looks like a car ran a red light and got slammed. The car is in flames, it looks pretty bad."   
  
()()()()()()   
  
Malik opened the morning paper lazily, taking a long sip from his coffee cup, and turning the page at random after scanning the head lines and finding them boring. He had opened to the obituaries. He looked down and his mouthful of coffee sprayed all over the place.   
  
"Yami! Come here quick!" Marik hurried in from the kitchen.   
  
"What is it?" Malik shoved the paper in his face with a   
  
"Look there, right there."   
  
"Oh my Ra." He looked at the sentences.   
  
Ryou Bakura, 1986 to 2003, found dead in horrific car wreck, on highway 5.   
  
A/N: OMG! Poor Ryou! I wrote it and I'm crying.   
  
Bakura: what did you do to Ryou!   
  
Relax spiky *pulls one of Bakura's spikes* you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out, mainly what happens to you. Well, everyone knows the usual, one review gets chap 2, and many reviews get chap 2 faster. Enjoy! And review!   
  
TTFN   
  
Katia 


	2. revelation

A/N: OMG! 13 reviews! I didn't think that this would be so much of a hit! Thank you all, bu I'm going to do te main thank you's at the bottom. Well, I promised you al ch2 fairly quickly, so here it is! Read and enjoy!  
  
Note: I didn't put this through spell checker, I looked it over and I don't think I missed anything major, except for a lot of capitalization. If you find anything major, except for that stupid caps stuff then let me know and I'll fix it, but it's almost 2 in the morning and I really don't feel like spell checking it and I want to get it posted, so please forgive me! And do not flame about my spelling, I admit that it's horrible. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: if you haven't figured out that I don't own this then you need to get your head checked.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bakura stretched and roled over. Ryou hadn't come home last night, but he wasn't worried. The little baka had probably spent the night at the game shop, or with Malik. He stamped on the guilt that rose in him at what he had said. It wasn't his fault if his Hikari got way to emotional. He sat up and glanced at the clock, then frowned. It was 2:45, he must've been tired, but Ryou surely would be home by now. The stupid one had probably gone for another of his walks. He got up and dressed, then walked downstairs. If Ryou had been home then he would've left a note. There was no note. He sighed with annoyance and hurried out of the house. Malik's house was the most likely. He'd check there before going off hunting.  
  
At Malik's house there was no sign of life from the outside. He knocked at the door and waited about 5 minutes before someone finally came to answer. It was Marik, his eyes were red and he looked extremely surprised to see Bakura standing there.  
  
"hey Marik," Marik stared at him.  
  
"I am so sorry Bakura," he choked. Bakura looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Sorry? About what?" Marik now looked surprised.  
  
"you're not feeling miserable?"  
  
"Miserable about what?" Bakura was starting to get annoyed. Marik was probably hammered.  
  
"this doesn't bother you at all? You're sick," Bakura sighed, extremely annoyed, then he picked up on a sound in the back.  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"it's Malik, and he's crying his eyes out."  
  
"what for?" Marik looked shocked and mad.  
  
"what do you mean what for!"  
  
"Look Marik, I must be missing something big here, becauseI have no idea what you're going on about!"  
  
"you seriously don't know?"  
  
"know what," Bakura snapped.  
  
"you really don't?"  
  
"don't what!" he screamed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have no idea?"  
  
"Listen Marik! If you don't tell me what you are talking about in about five seconds I'm going to kill you!" Marik still looked surprised, but he lead Bakura back into the house.  
  
"I need to show you,' He said, pushing Bakura onto the couch and grabbing the paper from off the floor. Malik was in a chair, his face hidden in his hands and his whole body shaking. Marik handed Bakura the paper and he proceeded to read it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"how could this happen!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder. Yami patted him gently on the back and rocked back and fourth. Yugi had been unconsolable after Yami had run across Ryou's obituary in gthe morning paper. Since then Yugi hadn't stopped crying, the death of one of his best friends stung deeply in the both of them. Ryou had been such a sweet boy, so friendly, so giving. Now he was gone, and they were all going to miss him. Yugi gave a shudder in Yami's arms as he trembled with tears.  
  
"I miss him," he whispered, trying to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I know Aibou, so do I," Yami choked. He had held back his own tears for too long, one of them had to be the leaning post for the other, and Yugi was in no condition to hide his grief. Tea and Joey had been around a little bit earlier and the group had all hugged each other and cried for about 2 hours before they said they had to get home. Now it was just the two of them, both in so much pain they could barely stand it.  
  
"Yugi, why don't you try to get some sleep, while we still can, it's going to be a long couple of days,' Yami said gently, still rubbing Yugi's back. He felt stupid suggesting sleep, but he knew that Yugi's nightmares would consist of Ryou's crash that they had both watched, unsuspecting. Yes, that was what bothered him most about all of this. The fact that he had watched Ryou's death, watched the car burning, and he couldn't get the image of Ryou that his mind had created, sitting in the car and screaming. Of course, this hadn't happened, or at least he hadn't seen it. ALL HE HAD SEEN WAS AN UNFAMILIAR CAR BURNING AFTER A MAJOR crash. Yugi nodded and Yami picked him up, bringing him back to his room where he tucked him in and waited until his sobs had turned into the deep exhausted sleep of the grieving.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bakura set down the paper, his hands shaking violently and his eyes wide.  
  
"how," was all he managed.  
  
"ran a red light," Marik said, laying a comforting hand on Bakura's shaking one.  
  
"they're lying," he whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not so sure they are Baku," Bakura jumped up, wild fury raging in his eyes.  
  
"they have to be lying! If they aren't then it's my fault that my hikari died! They are lying!" he spun around, wrenched his wrist out of Marik's hands and raced out the door, the paper stil clutched tightly in his shaking hand. Marik watched him go and felt sorrier for Bakura at that moment then he had ever felt for anyone. Malik had stopped crying for the moment in shock.  
  
"how is he going to deal with this?" Marik shook his head and sank onto the couch.  
  
"I don't know Hikari, I just don't know."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Bakura didn't stop running until his legs gave out and then he just sat down hard on the side of the road. His eyes were dry, but anger burned deeply inside him. Why had his little hikari baka gone out when he was so mad! What was the idiot thinking! Why had Marik told him this! He raged on in his brain, slowly and without realizing it he was ripping up all the grass around him. "Why didn't I tell him, why didn't I make everything all better? I loved him, but was to busy to bother saying it," he ceased his muttering as he watched a couple walk past him. They were so happy, so wonderfully healthy and happy. "Ra damn you Ryou! And you Marik, and the baka who hit him!" the first tear formed in his eyes as he stood next to the tree. He hadn't realized that he had gotten up, but before he had shouted he must've stood and moved over to a tree, because he had just hit it in his anger and now his hand was bleeding. There was a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?" it wasn't anyone he knew. "come on, cheer up, you look like you just lost your best friend."  
  
"I did," Bakura said shortly and walked away. He had walked a little deeper into the woods when the vicious anger raged over him again.  
  
"why in the 7 hells did you do this to me hikari! Why would you do this to me!" he punched another tree, but the pain inside him was to great to leave any room for physical pain. He sank down at the base of the tree and began to cry. They must've been the first tears he'd cried in 3 thousand years. Then, as always happens, it started to rain. He sat in the down pour for a moment before rising and heading for his big and empty house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yami, after seeing that Yugi was sleeping, had taken refuge in the living room where he had had his own little cry and was now dozing lightly in a chair. He was dreaming. In the dream Ryou was talking to him, though it wasn't clear what he was saying, but then a flash of red and the boy was mangled at his feet. He jerked awake at the sound in the living room.  
  
"Yugi?" he grunted sleepily. When there was no answer he turned to look. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he toppled out of his chair. Standing in his living room, very much alive and well, was Ryou Bakura.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: yay! Another chapter done! And 13 reviews for ch1! I love you all, but it's time to do personal thank you's.  
  
To:  
  
Misty Magic: I'm so glad you liked it! And *hands mm a tissue*  
  
Insanofreakchild: I've never been called evil in a review before...I like it! Thank you.  
  
Whitelightning: I'm sorry that I did it to Ryou, he is my favorite bishie! And put that soward away!  
  
Birch: Thanks for your review  
  
Moshi: thanks so much! You thought it was original! *does happy dance* I didn't think it was, but thanks!  
  
Ir0m m0usy: I know, everyone is so mean to Ryou-chan! Poor Ryou, and it looks like you got your wish  
  
Molly-chan, the anime-game fan: glad you liked it, you made me feel all warm and fluffy!  
  
Celestial: I'm glad you like, and does Ryou ever deserve anything that us authoresses give him?  
  
Chibi B: sorry I made you sad, and sorry bout your accident, hope you ok!  
  
Krad: glad you liked it! This was my first deathish fic, I think, so I'm glad it went ok.  
  
Sozuki: thanks for giving me advice (Sozuki is my friend and beater reader) Thanks so much! And stop fighting with YS.  
  
Karenu-anime: uh...thanks, was I supposed to think there was sarcasm involved? Cuz I didn't.  
  
Misura: yah, I guess it did come a little late, or maybe not, as of now, no one knows, especially me.  
  
Well, those are my reviewers! I love you all! *gives all her reviewers Baku- chan plushiess* that's what every reviewer gets! Well, thanks for reading and I hope you all liked. Review!  
  
BTW: I won't be able to update this for about 2 weeks, I'm going to be gone, so it could be even longer before I can update. Still review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia 


	3. he's back

Back  
  
A/N: Well, I know that I just posted the bloopers and said that the next chap wouldn't be out for a while, but thanks to Misty Magic *huggles* who sent me an email that got my slow brain moving, I decided to write it the same night, right after I finished the bloopers and to post it too. There, I don't feel like such a terrible authoress anymore. Well, it's 1, and I want to finish this before 3 A.M, so I'm going to skip the authoress rant and get going.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yami pulled himself off the floor and stared, his jaw had reached the ground. Ryou was standing in his living room. He had a few bruises, but looked far from dead.  
  
"Ry. Ryou?" the boy nodded.  
  
"Hello Yami," he was so calm it was nerve racking.  
  
"Wha. What are you doing here?" Ryou looked confused.  
  
"Where else do you want me to go, Back to Bakura? I think not." Ryou's face was set and his eyes flashed.  
  
"well, no, but what I meant is, Ryou, you're supposed to be dead." Ryou looked sad for a moment.  
  
"I know, I saw the paper this morning." Yami glared at Ryou. He loved the guy (brotherly) but he was starting to make him mad.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me? I'm still a little lost as to how a dead person is standing in my living room." Ryou sighed and looked tired.  
  
"Do you care if I sit down? I've been going all day." Yami shook his head and Ryou sat down on the couch.  
  
"Will you tell me what's going on?" Yami said, hearing the rain falling outside. When had that started?  
  
"ok, I suppose I should tell you."  
  
"no, you think?"  
  
"I really could do without the sarcasm right now."  
  
"Fine, just tell me what happened, and why you're supposedly dead, and why you're in my living room."  
  
"Ok, well, I. I got in a fight with Bakura. He made me so mad that I had to leave the house. I went for a drive and um. Ran a red light. There was another car coming from my left and it smashed into the car."  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"I guess the car that hit me blew my door in, it knocked me to the other side of the car, since I wasn't wearing a seat belt and, by some lucky, lucky chance I guess from the crappiness of the car, hit the door, which had unlatched itself on impact and combined with the force of a flying me knocked the door open." Yami stared at him, stunned.  
  
"How could you survive being thrown like that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I did, and I flew quite a ways. Don't ask me how far. All I remember is landing in some long grass and then I think I blacked out or something, because the next thing I know it's dawn and I'm lying in weeds." Yami stared again, but then glared.  
  
"Well, if you knew that everyone thought you were dead, then why didn't you come up and say "hey! I'm not dead!" Ryou glared.  
  
"Yami shut up!." He whispered. "I'm assuming that since you're out here Yugi's asleep, well we want to keep it that way. I didn't tell anyone, well, first because I didn't even want to move, and then because I looked a little scary, my hair was covered in blood from my shoulder," he pulled his jacket offand it was the first time Yami noticed the big gash. It ran from the base of his neck to his arm. It wasn't bleeding badly, but it looked painful.  
  
"What's that from?"  
  
"I think it's from being the tenisball to a racket made of steel, but it hurt to bad, and it bled into my hair, and I ddin't want anyone to see me like that."  
  
"Let me get you a bandage or something for that." Yami hurried into the bathroom, when he returned he dabbed at the cut gently with some disinfectant.  
  
"ow! What the?"  
  
"it's just to make sure it's not infected," Yami wrapped his shoulder in the bandage and then wiped the blood that was still in his hair. Then he examined Ryou's face. He had a bruise on the side of his head and a few small cuts on his face and arms. Yami pulled up his sleeve and Ryou winced.  
  
"Gently Yami," he said through gritted teeth. "I think I sprained it." Yami wrapped the wrist in more cloth and then sat back.  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yes, but now you see why I didn't want to say hello so early? I was a mess."  
  
"Well, then why not do it later?" Ryou looked sheepish.  
  
"Because, I want to test Bakura, see how much he really cares, and you're the only one around here who can keep secrets." Yami looked at him incredulously.  
  
"You're playing a joke like this? On the tomb robber? That is sick Ryou, really sick." Ryou's usually calm and passive face turned red with fury and his eyes were hard.  
  
"Yami," he hissed through gritted teeth, "Do you know how it feels? To live with someone day after day and to know they haven't even really seen you once? Do you know what it's like to wear your heart on your sleeve and have it brushed aside? Do you have any idea, oh grate pharaoh, how it feels to be the one no one ever looks at twice?!" Yami blinked, then Ryou blinked. He seemed stunned that he had just burst and that he had called Yami the pharaoh, a phrase usually his Yami only used. Yami was stunned.  
  
"You mean, that I can't even tell my Aibou?"  
  
"No! not him, he's a grate person, but I know how easily secrets slip, and I need to have this a need to know circle, I'll tell everyone else eventually, but I can't do it right now, I need to rest, but I assure you, the first one to know will be Yugi." Yami was ready to refuse, he hated keeping secrets, but Ryou's eyes were a reflection of the hell he went through daily, and if Ryou wanted a little revenge, then he should have it. After all, Bakura deserved more then this. Oh how wrong he was.  
  
()()()()()()()(()(  
  
Bakura locked the door behind him and brushed his dripping hair out of his eyes and slumped onto the couch. He smelled one of the pillows, the one Ryou always used and he could smell Ryou's shampoo. (It was a cherry smell. He realized that he was crying again, but the anger welled up and he slammed his fist into the couch. This brought back the memory of punching the tre, twice and now that he had calmed down he could feel the throbbing of is hand. He wrapped it in bandages and then sat staring at the window. What had his hikari's last minutes been like? Had he realized what happened? Had he been afraid? Bakura clenched his fists tightly. The piece of shimatte who had caused this should die. He stood up, in a rage again. His moods were swinging like baseball bats. Hadn't the baka been watching! Couldn't he see the car in front of him! What was he! Blind? Stupid? Fucked up (sorry) Bakura slammed his other hand into the wall, putting a dent and making his other hand bleed.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered, bandaging it quickly. Then it hit him as he looked at his hands. He was going insane. A night without his hikari and he was already losing it. What was he going to be like in a week? Or would he still be alive? Would he have lost his mind and be in a mental hospital somewhere? He shook his head and started out in the down pour towards Malik's again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Marik sighed irritably as the doorbell rang. Malik had finally dozed off and whoever this was was going to pay. He got up off the couch and stomped over to the door.  
  
"What do you...Bakura?" he interrupted himself as the door swung open to reveal Bakura. His hair hung ihn straggles on his face, his hands were both bandaged and his eyes were red, but also empty.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"uh, sure, ov course." Marik stepped aside and Bakura walked past him and to the living room. Malik stared at him as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Are you ok Bakura?" Malik asked. Normally Bakura would've responded sarcastically, but the lines around the teen's eyes showed an entire day of hell, and so he was silent."  
  
"What happened here?" Marik said, lightly touching Bakura's hands.  
  
"Tree, Wall, anything solid." Bakura said dully.  
  
"Ah, I see." Malik looked at them both, as if he were trying to make a decision.  
  
"You know what? I think we should go to Yugi's." they both stared, Bakura thought Marik would laugh but he didn't.  
  
"That's an idea."  
  
"What?" Marik smiled at him.  
  
"I know you hate the pharaoh, but,"  
  
"And his little hikari twerp," Bakura interjected.  
  
"Fine, and his little hikari squirt, but they're in as much pain as we are, and the ones closest to Ryou should be together." Bakura considered this and then nodded.  
  
"Fine, I guess we can go." Malik got up and they headed for Yami's house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ryou stared pleadingly at Yami, willing him to agree.  
  
"Alright alright, you can stop giving me the Yugi puppy eyes, I'll keep your secret, but if I sense that Yugi really needs to know,"  
  
"Then we'll tell him, thank you Yami, I don't know what I," they both froze at the sound of the doorbell. Yami peaked around the curtain to see who was outside.  
  
"shit, it's Marik, Malik and Bakura."  
  
"Yami, you have to hide me somewhere!" Yami thought hard for a few seconds.  
  
"Can you be really quiet?" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Then go into Yugi's room and under his bed, just make sure you stay there until it's safe, go!" Ryou scampered into Yugi's room, silent as shadows and Yami opened the door to the three Egyptians. Unfortunately he had forgotten one thing, Ryou's bloody jacket still laid on the couch.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: mwhahahahaha! Another cliffy! I love doing these things! Sorry so much, but it's fun, but I'll be home more,and that means more updates, so the next chapter I get should be within a week. Hope you liked!  
  
P.S: by august 11 I'll be changing my AN to Katia-chan, so it'll be easier to find, so that's where I'll be.  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	4. Cover Up

Cover Up  
  
A/N: yay! I updated! And I got many reviews again! I love you all. Sorry this took a while, I told you that the next update would be pretty soon, and I guess this isn't to bad, but I was hoping for sooner. Anyways, I know I do thank you's at the bottom, but I have to thank the queen of Games2 right here, because she was the one who got me out of my rut just now and made me want to write this tonight, otherwise, god knows how long it would've taken, so.thank you! *gives QoG2 browneys she made yesterday* hope they're still good ^_^. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
BTW: a question I want all of you to answer, do you think I should keep up the ch with the bloopers up? Or is it just a waste of space, I'm debating taking them down. Let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: to own or not to own, to own or not to own  
  
Lawyer: not to own  
  
Fine, you heard the man, I no own  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"hello pharaoh," Bakura said, nodding curtly.  
  
"Uh. Hello Bakura, Malik, Marik. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, my hikari thought that Ryou's friends should be together," Marik said, shrugging. Yami's brain was going into overtime, how could he get rid of them. He couldn't let them in, that was just asking for trouble. He knew he'd been stalling for to long.  
  
"Are you alright Yami?" Malik asked. Yai stared at him. His hair was tangled and his eyes were red from crying. It looked like he had been through hell and back.  
  
"I. I'm fine, come in all of you, we can sit in the livingroom." He turned around and walked into the living room. He was about to wave them towards the couch when he saw the jacket. 'oh shit! If Bakura sees this here there'll be hell to pay' He stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, trying to look over Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go sit in the kitchen, Yugi just cleaned in there and I don't want to disturb it." Malik, Marik and Bakura each lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure everything's ok?" Malik asked. He looked worried.  
  
"Everything's fine," Yami almost put cheerfulness in his voice, but realized just in time that that wouldn't fit the situation. He turned around and practically pushed Bakura into the kitchen.  
  
"Pharaoh, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you're walking across hot coals."  
  
"Wrong? Absolutely nothing. I'll be right back, I want to check on Yugi. He's sleeping." He hurried out of the room and into the living room where he picked up the jacket and walked towards Yugi's room with it.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Bakura stared at the Ishtars.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Marik shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, probably grieving, I don't know, but what business is it of ours?"  
  
"It's not I guess, but we should go see what he's doing, I'm worried about him." Marik said. Bakura stared, shrugged and they walked towards Yugi's room.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Yami was standing by Yugi's bed, the jacket in his arms when he heard a step behind him. He bent and threw the jacket under the bed.  
  
"What are you doing down there pharaoh?" there was a gasp from under the bed and as Yami stood up one of his feet slipped under. There was a soft grunt and then silence. Yami looked over his shoulder to make sure no one but him had heard. Luckily, it didn't appear so.  
  
"I was just putting some of Yugi's things under his bed." Yami whispered. The last thing he needed was to have Yugi awake right now. They all stood in silence, watching the sleeping Yugi. Malik sniffled.  
  
"What is it Malik?" Marik asked.  
  
"He." He pointed at Yugi, "he reminds me of Ryou." And then he broke down. His arms flew up around Marik's neck and Marik wrapped his arms around Malik, hugging him and stroking his back and rocking back and forth. Malik's sobs echoed softly around the room.  
  
"Let's go out to the living room," Yami said quietly.  
  
"I thought,"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Malik needs to sit." They all followed him out to the living room where Marik laid Malik on the couch, taking a seat next to him. Malik leaned up against his Yami and cried softly into his shoulder while the rest only stared.  
  
"Bakura," Yami suddenly asked, "What happened to your hands?"  
  
()()()()()()  
  
Ryou laid under the bed, listening to Yami greet everyone. He felt a little tug to go out there but didn't. He heard them go heading for the living room. Then there was a boom, like they had all run into each other. It was then that he realized that he didn't have his jacket. 'please find it before they do Yami' he prayed. There was some talk, then it sounded like they went to the kitchen and Yami was coming into the living room. The door to Yugi's room opened and he saw Yami holding the jacket. Yami just stood there for a moment. Ryou supposed he was staring at Yugi. Then the door opened further and Yami bent down and threw the jacket under the bed. It landed on Ryou's head and he gasped when he saw Bakura in the door. Yami's foot swung under the bed and kicked him in the hand. He tried to suppress the grunt of pain, but a little grunt came out anyway. He was silent. The whole room was silent. They were all staring at the bed. 'oh no! they heard me and now they're trying to figure out what's under here. I am so stupid!' but to his relief, he found no one looking under the bed, it was all directed at Yugi. Malik said something and began to sob. Ryou felt his heart pulling at his chest. Malik was the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother or a friend. Causing him this much pain when Malik had always been there made him feel guilty. His legs actually twitched from wanting to go out and comfort his friend, but he stayed where he was. They all moved out of the room, but Yami forgot to shut the door. He could hear their conversation.  
  
"Bakura, what happened to your hands?" There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Just admit it Bakura, there's no one who'll laugh at you here,' Marik said after the silence had gotten to long.  
  
"Well, when I found out what had happened to my hikari, i. Uh. Got a little angry and. Well, punched a tree, and a wall." Ryou felt his heart stop in his chest. Bakura actually cared? No! that couldn't be. He was just in shock and that was all. He forced himself to start breatheing again. He could never mean that much to Bakura. There was no way. He was just the stupid mortal. He wouldn't let himself believe and then get crushed again. It had been hard enough the first time.  
  
There was silence after this statement from Bakura. It was a long, slightly awkward one.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going, Malik should go to bed." Marik said, lifting his hikari into his arms and beckoning Bakura to follow. They stood around the door.  
  
"Thank you for the use of your couch pharaoh," Bakura said.  
  
"Any time, and I truly am sorry tomb robber."  
  
"Me too, me too. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." They were headed out the door when he heard Yami raise his voice slightly.  
  
"I think I need to go shopping, we're out of groceries." Ryou knew that the rest were probably staring at him.  
  
"Ok, you do that then." They thought he'd lost his mind. It was obvious though. He had just been making it known that he was leaving. Ryou stayed still until the door closed and locked. Then he slowly, so slowly pulled himself out from under the bed. His body felt cramped from the 10 to 20 minutes he'd been curled up under there. He straightened, again slowly and turned around. What he saw almost made him faint right on the spot. Staring back at him from the bed were to large sleepy amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hi Ryou," came the sleepy voice from the bed.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: I so sorry! It so short! It another cliffy! Pweese don't kill me! I love you? Well, we all know what time it is! It's thank you's time!  
  
Ok, first we do reviews for ch3  
  
Yami Krissy: yep, cliffies are evil, and you are the first one who reviewed ch3! I love you! :huggles: I'm glad it made you giggle, that was the intent. ^_^  
  
Queen of eternal Darkness: yay! Someone thinks I'm funny! I feel so special :feels special: thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Ok, so that ch wasn't so much of a hit, oh well, onto h4!  
  
Queen of eternal darkness: yay! You reviewed again.thanks! And no, it's not fair!  
  
Isetnofret: I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for giving me a boost, it was good to get another review! And so positive!  
  
Misty Magic: ok, I know you were in the same review as the one abuv, still, thanks! I really appreciate you reading this every time I update  
  
Ir0m m0usy: omg! You liked it! You liked it a lot! And.how is it like an action movie? And, did you honestly go and read it over again? And sorry, I just like leaving you at cliffies because then I know you'll come back and read it :smirks evilly:  
  
Windswift: I'm glad you liked it! And there was no blood shed.yet. And yes it was a mistake! And it's another cliffy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Queen of Games2: yeppers, I believe they did forget something, and Ryou is KAWAII when he's evil! I thought I'd be original with having them go over there, just thought it made the story stranger than it already was so.:shrugs: hope you liked this ch and will read the next one!  
  
That's it, not as many as last time, but that's ok, It's still a lot in my mind  
  
Bakura: mind?  
  
I'm ignoring you for now. Well, review! And all my reviewers get a box of chocolate! :gives everyone listed abuv a box of chocolate: review! And don't forget to give me your opinions on ch3 otay? See you later  
  
Ja Ne  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	5. to many close calls!

Close Call  
  
A/N: you liked it! You all really liked it! I feels so special! I am so sorry that this took me so long! I've been really busy and I've had this written for about a month and just been to lazy to edit it. I've been so busy it's insane! And I'm using to many exclamation points!.yah, I'm done. Anywho, I'm glad you all reviewed and I'm even considering not leaving this off at a cliffy, but I don't know.depends on my mood.  
  
Bakura: that means this'll be the worst cliffy in history  
  
It will not! There have been many worse cliffies then I could ever write.  
  
Bakura: ask your readers, they'll tell you that your cliffies are evil.  
  
I've learned from the best.  
  
Bakura: you've learned nothing from me  
  
Hmph, well, think that if you will, but I'm starting this chapter so that the readers can know what happens to Ryou-chan.  
  
Ryou: I'd like to know that myself  
  
Oh you will Tenshi, you will  
  
Ryou: that wasn't a good tone  
  
Bakura: run  
  
You'll be back! Well, read and enjoy.  
  
()())()()()  
  
Ryou's blood ran cold and his body stopped moving. He stared at Yugi who stared back.  
  
"How are you?" Yugi muttered sleepily. Ryou simply stared, he couldn't have said anything even if his very life had depended on it. 'oh shit, now what' "good night Ryou," Yugi murmured before closing his eyes and roling over. Ryou walked slowly backwards out of the room and didn't breathe until he was in the kitchen. That had been way to close for comfort. He sighed and sat down in a chair. The house seemed way to empty and he felt vulnerable and tired. His stomach growled and he went silently over to the cupboards, looking for something to eat. He found a tea pot and some bread, this would be good enough for now. After making toast he put the tea on the stove and was eating his toast when it started to whistle. He jumped over the chair, knocking it over in the process and snatched the pot off the burner before it woke Yugi again. 'how thick can I get!' he thought, pouring himself a mug. It was no wonder he'd almost gotten caught. He was lucky Yugi slept like a rock, but now the question was, would Yugi remember seeing him, forget it or dismiss it as a dream.  
  
He was finishing off his 4th cup of tea, caffeine being the intent, when Yami came in the door.  
  
"Oh, hello, I see you got out ok."  
  
"Yami! Yugi woke up," Ryou hissed at him. Yami looked blank for a moment, and then it hit him.  
  
"shit, what did you do?"  
  
"I don't think he really knew it was me, he just stared at me and then went back to sleep" Yami sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"We have to find you a hiding place, we've had three close calls in 1 day, less then that, and we still have to hide you for longer."  
  
"I know, I just don't know how."  
  
"By the way, mister innocent loving hikari to a deamon." Ryou stared at Yami who sighed and gave him a look.  
  
"Go on," Ryou said through a snicker.  
  
"Ok, when are you planning to let everyone know that you're NOT dead." Ryou seemed to think about this for a moment.  
  
"I think I'll tell everyone after they have some sort of funeral for me." Yami glared.  
  
"That is cruel, do you know how much trouble you're causing? Do you know how much pain you're causing everyone?" Ryou nodded sadly.  
  
"I know, but I'm just sick of being ignored, and this way I'll know that I'm gonna be appreciated again."  
  
"Or hated."  
  
"Yes, one of the 2, but I can't exactly tell everyone today, that'd just be to much of an emotional swing for them to take it rationally." Yami smirked at him.  
  
"Do you mean, hwithout killing you or hanging you?" Ryou nodded and filled his fifth cup. "good god! How many cups have you had? I was gone for 15 minutes."  
  
"number 5," he said, lovingly patting his mug.  
  
"Oh Ra, this is going to be fun."  
  
"Always, but seriously, Yugi won't sleep for much longer, I need to find a place." Yami thought, and thought, and thought, and.you get the point. After 20 minutes he finally clicked his fingers.  
  
"I have a place, but it's a little uncomfortable, and you're going to have to be really quiet and stay there for long periods of time."  
  
"It's fine, just so I'm not under anyone's bed."  
  
"Well, you know our couch has a really high back?" Ryou nodded, comprehention dawning on his face.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"NO, listen, you can hide in that little corner behind the couch. It's big enough for you to stretch out, you can kneel behind it, and it's where I can keep track of you."  
  
"But what if Yugi's out there?"  
  
"He's to short to see over the top" Ryou laughed until he heard the sounds from the other room.  
  
"Yami? Where am I to short to see over?" Yami went as pale as Ryou.  
  
"Looks like you get to try out that hiding spot." He whispered, pushing Ryou out into the living room and throwing him over the top of the couch where he landed with a thump and an ow.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi came slowly out into the living room, looking around.  
  
"Hello Aibou, how did you sleep."  
  
"uh. Good, who were you talking to?" Yami thought for a minute  
  
"Just myself yugi." Yugi nodded, not looking very convinced and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I. I had a dream about Ryou," he said, his voice breaking.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, he was in my room. Oh yami! I miss him so much!" Yugi began to sob into Yami's shirt and yami rapped his arms around the smaller boy, trying to look behind the couch.  
  
()()()(()()  
  
Ryou lay behind the couch, listening. He heard Yugi mention his name.  
  
"I had a dream about Ryou." Yami responded.  
  
"And he was in my room, I miss him!" Yugi began to cry and Ryou felt his heart ripping in half. Yugi had never been anything but kind to him and now he couldn't understand why he was doing this to his friend. He felt so bad, he just wanted to make it right. He stood up and walked around the couch. Yami stared at him. He came around and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't a dream."  
  
A/N: oh to leave it here or not  
  
Yugi: now that is just uncalled for!  
  
Ryou: don't. you. Dare.  
  
Bakura: if you want to live to Hallowene then you'd better continue, the readers are preparing to kill you  
  
You guys wouldn't do that to me.would you?  
  
Readers: you never know  
  
Well, since my mood and the writers blocka are giving me more ideas I won't leave this here, sorry for the interruption.  
  
"Ryou?!" Yugi stared at him, open mouthed.  
  
"Yes Yugi, it's me, don't cry." Yugi opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds.  
  
"But. But. You're d.dead." Ryou sat down on the couch next to Yugi.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"And we've got a long time." Ryou sighed and told Yugi the story.  
  
When it was finished Yugi simply continued to stare at Ryou.  
  
"So Aibou, that's what's going on."  
  
"Am I the last one to know?" Yugi looked a bit insulted, now that the shock was waring off.  
  
"Actually, you're the second one to know, Yami knows and that's it, and that's how it has to be."  
  
"But. But why?" Yami glared at Ryou who looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Because, I'm. I'm trying an experiment on Bakura, to see how much he really cares."  
  
"That's sick," Yugi said. Ryou sighed and threw up his hands.  
  
"Why does everyone say that! I've taken crap from him for years, and now I'm getting a little constructive payback." Both of them stared. "Hey, I can have my revenge if I want to."  
  
"Ryou, I've come to a decision." Yugi said matter of factly.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That you've spent to much time with Bakura and you've completely lost your mind!"  
  
"Probably, but can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Yugi sighed and looked over at Yami.  
  
"Just do it Yugi, it's worth it." Yugi nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, I can do that for you."  
  
"Thank you Yugi!" Ryou hugged his friend.  
  
"OK then," Yugi said, and the doorbell rang.  
  
"damn! why does this all happen in one day!" Ryou cursed, jumping behind the couch. Yugi went to answer the door. It was Tea, Joey, Seto and Triston.  
  
"O, oh hi guys," Yugi said, lowering his voice into a grieved tone.  
  
"Hey Yug, how're you doing?"  
  
"I. I'm doing ok, how about you guys??"  
  
"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us." Tea sobbed, taking a tissue from Joey's back pocket. (not what you think! Hentai!)  
  
"Well, I'm kind of bu,"  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"Well, I,"  
  
"thanks Yugi," Triston came right in, followed a little more quietly by the rest.  
  
"So," Yugi said, trying not to look at the couch every moment "What are you guys doing here? I don't mean to sound rude or anything."  
  
"Oh, that's ok Yug, Seto here says he can help us with. Uh. Arrangements." Joey's voice broke and he reached into his pocket for the tissue, finding it gone he stared at Tea who just blew her nose.  
  
"Yes, I know it's a bit soon to be making arrangements, and I am sorry for your loss," said Seto coolly. "I just thought, I checked with the police, apparently there was no body, but they found fragments of clothing that had his DNA on it and they assume the fire was to grate to have kept his body in tact."  
  
"stop talking bout Ryou like he was a puzzle!" Joey said, launching himself at Kaiba."  
  
"Sit down joey." Triston said, sitting on the floor and pulling Joey down next to him.  
  
"Thank you triston, well, I was thinking, with the money from Kaiba Corp we could afford an empty casket, so people have something to look at and mourn over. There would be nothing in it of course, but I thought it might help."  
  
"That's a good idea seto, thank you very much."  
  
"Why're you thanking him! He's tryin ta," Tea smacked Joey across the face.  
  
"Shut up Joey," she said, then looked at her wrist. Kaiba smirked and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked, seeing the look on her face.  
  
"When I hit Joey, I think my bracelet flew behind the couch."  
  
"Be. Behind the couch?"  
  
"Yah, I'll get it, just a second." She stood up and was about to look over.  
  
"No!" she turned around to stare at Yami. The spirit's hands were clenched.  
  
"I'll get it." He hopped up on the couch.  
  
"No, it's ok, I can do it."  
  
"No, I insist," Yami said, trying to push her back down.  
  
"Yami, stop it, I'll get the fricken bracelet myself," she pushed him off the couch and leaned over.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were," but Yugi didn't get any farther before there was a piercing scream.  
  
"What is it Tea?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ry. Ry." She looked like she was going to pass out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joey got up and walked over to the couch as Yugi just shut his eyes tight. Triston followed him and they both looked over. Yugi didn't even need to open his eyes to hear them both scream and the thuds to the floor.  
  
"This isn't good." Yami muttered, pulling himself off the floor.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Ryou heard Teas bracelet fall next to him and prayed she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, she did, and next thing he knew he was meeting her eyes and she was screaming. Joey and triston had looked next and then passed out.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Kaiba came back into the room, glass of water in hand. Ryou decided that if the rest knew then it'd be better for Kaiba to find out the same way.  
  
"They're freaked out to see me," he said, standing up from behind the couch. Kaiba's mouth opened and the glass slipped out of his hands, shattering at his feet, but he made no move to pick it up.  
  
"Ry. Ry. Ryou?" he stammered.  
  
"In the flesh," Ryou said, climbing over the couch and coming to stand in front of them all.  
  
"You. You were dead a few minutes ago." Kaiba muttered, looking like a goldfish. Joey and Triston were coming too on the floor.  
  
"I thought I saw Ryo.ahh!" They both stared with their mouths open.  
  
"Ok, everyone can close their mouths now." Ryou said impatiently.  
  
"Ryou. If you don't mind me asking a simple question."  
  
"What's the question Tea?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ryou smiled a little sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, long long story."  
  
"Not to long to tell."  
  
"Do I really have to tell this again?" he said, looking at Yami.  
  
"Yep, you do the deed, you suffer with the consequences, now tell away so that everyone can close their mouth." So he told his story for the 3rd time in a row that day.  
  
When he was finished everyone's mouth was still open, and they were all still staring at him.  
  
"What am I? An exhibit!?" that at least got them to close their mouths.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Bakura know."  
  
"Because Ryou feels like being a bastard." Yami muttered.  
  
"Shut up Yami, no , it's because I want to know if he really cares about me." They all looked a bit confused, but that was short lived as the doorbell rang. Yami looked out of the window and saw Hbakura.  
  
"shit."  
  
"Why the hell is everyone coming over here, he's already been he." But he didn't get to finish, Yami picked him up and dropped him behind the couch. Joey, who didn't seem to have heard a word that had been said, followed Yami to the door.  
  
"Hello Yami, sorry to come back, I just wanted. To er. Check if you were ok, you seemed kind of. Er, strange earlier."  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine I hope you're doing ok and that." He stopped as Joey came bouncing past him.  
  
"Bakura! Guess what! Guess who's here!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
())())()()()()()  
  
A/N: cliffies galore!  
  
Bakura: guess her mood wasn't as good as you all hoped  
  
Nope, I'm feeling evil  
  
Ryou: what's new  
  
Shush tenshi, at least you're not injured  
  
Bakura: if that happened again I'd have to send you on a little trip to the shadow realm  
  
You wouldn't do that to me.would you?  
  
Bakura: in a heart beat  
  
But. But. Then the readers wouldn't get the next chapter of this story!  
  
Bakura: damn, I can't kill you off until you finish this, angry readers aren't fun to deal with  
  
How wel I know it. Well, you can all celebrate! This is the longest chapter yet! I'm so proud, 8 pages! It's the longest chapter I've written to anything, and I'm feeling pretty happy, and sorry to all the joey lovers who didn't' like him being such a dork, but it was necessary, and I think I'm actually going to make Tea barable in this fic, just cuz I don't feel like writing anything annoying. Tune in next time to find out what stupid thing Joey's about to say.and now you all know what time it is!  
  
Ryou: oh! Oh! I know! 2:15!  
  
.yes, but it's also time for thank you's Ryou-chan.  
  
Ryou: oh, right ho then  
  
Malik Aibou: thanks for reviewing, and I'm updating now! Finally! And I want to know what happens too.I don't even know  
  
Darkangal322: thanks for your review, you is my friend!...i'm strange.yes  
  
Nightmare: I shal obey your command, thank you, you made me feel cool, thank you, see, you isn't the only one who repeats yourself.cool exit!  
  
Molly-chan the anime/game fan: thanks for answering, I'll keep the bloopers. I confused you? Sorry, if you stay confused, email me or IM me and I'll unconfused you if I can. And of course it can get worse! It always does.and your wish is granted!  
  
IronAndYukito: You added me to your favorites! I love you!.not like that! Well, thanks for coming back, and I'm honored that you'd read this again, you made me feel really special! Sorry I made you die waiting.and you changed your Account name! you confuddled me, and made me memorize again.but tis ok, thankies!  
  
Queen of games 2: you're not hallucinating anymore! It's finally here!.I mean, you've stopped imagining it's not.um.glad you liked this, I love peeps who come back again! And Yami isn't crazy.he's just.oh forget it, he is nuts!  
  
Windswift: you think I do cliffies well? Yayness! Thanks for the compliment, I liked the review, and you're welcome for the chocolate! Thanks for you opinion, I won't be posting bloopers again, but I'll keep the old ones there, those were just to brake the writers block, thanks! And Ryou really needs to work on his creeping skills ne? Thanks again  
  
Queen of Eternal Darkness: unfortunately, yes, he does have to hit a tree, cuz I'm mean, thanks for reviewing  
  
Yami Krissy: You must've missed chappy 4, and you were first to review for ch3, thankies for both reviews  
  
Dark Moon Fairy: Ryou is ot evil!...ok, he kind of is, but that's not the point, hope you brain keeps going  
  
Ok, that's it, and don't mind all the exclimation points! I'm just so happy that this is so long and that people are still coming back to read it! Thanks to all of you, and I have another question that you don't have to answer.someone called me twisted in a review for another story! Am I really?.or do I not want to know the answer, well, if you don't think I am, then go read "if you give tea a friend." You'll change your mind in a hurry. Well, gotta go, it's time for swim practice.*groans*  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	6. Phantoms

Fantoms  
  
A/N: Ok, you're all going to kill me. I bet no one is still reading this. I'm so sorry that this update took so long. I would say writers block, but I can't..it was, but 4 months of it is horrible! I am so sorry. I feel really bad and I'm pretty sure I killed this story.  
  
This chapter is going to be really short, because I still don't have a lot of ideas, I'm just putting something up so that whoever's still looking at this has a little something to prove I'm not dead.or am i.sorry, stupid fic humor.  
  
Big thankies to Kelly Noel and Ryuujitsu. Kelly encouraged that hitting my head on the wall for 4 hours wasn't smart, and Ryuujitsu has kept me interested. Love you both!  
  
I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()())()()  
  
"Joey!" Bakura looked confused as Yami Tea and Kaiba rushed forward and grabbed Joey, pulling him onto the couch where Tea promptly sat down on him and stuck a napkin in his mouth.  
  
"O.K," Bakura said, looking at all their faces. "What is he talking about?" They all stood there stupidly for a moment before Kaiba spoke.  
  
"He's talking about me; I've offered my services in setting up a funeral for, uh, Ryou." He looked uncomfortable as Bakura's face went hard and he clutched his hand for some odd reason.  
  
"We want the best for our friend." Yami said solemnly. Joey made a noise and Tea added another napkin, grinning sheepishly at Bakura.  
  
"He's been very upset all day." She said softly. Bakura simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Right, well, if you're ok, you just seemed a little frazzled this morning."  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Bakura didn't answer, just turned and walked away, slamming the door in Yami's face.  
  
"Guessing he's not doing to well." Yugi muttered.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Do you think we should follow him?"  
  
"No!" came the shouts from Kaiba Tea and a mysterious voice from behind the couch.  
  
"He's got Malik and Marik if he's feeling down Yugi, and get out from the couch Ryou!" Ryou clambered over the couch and flopped down, sighing in relief.  
  
"I really wish you'd put a do not enter sign on that damn door Yami." He grumbled.  
  
"May I remind you that if you hadn't decided to be a bastard then we wouldn't be in this mess?"  
  
"No you may not." Ryou pouted.  
  
"Stop picking on him, the guy's come back from the dead, concentrate on the moron who almost gave it away!" Tea said, punching Joey in the stomach and taking out the napkins.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said, massaging his stomach and pushing Tea off of him. "I just thought that since Ryou showed all of us that Bakura should know."  
  
"Was there a slight possibility of you listening to the conversation we'd been having for the past 5 minutes?" Kaiba asked scornfully.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem right to keep something like this from him." Joey said softly. Everyone's faces dawned a guilty look. Yami looked at Ryou questioningly.  
  
"Is this right?" Ryou whispered, pulling up his sleeve and showing a dark bruise.  
  
"He, he hit," Ryou nodded.  
  
"It wasn't like abuse exactly, but that's what I got every time I tried to have a conversation with him. He didn't care." Ryou's jaw grew tight and unshed tears echoed in his eyes. "He didn't fucking care. He just brushed me off, like a mosquito." His words ended in a whisper and the room remained silent.  
  
"We, we didn't know." Tea whispered.  
  
"There was nothing for you to know, he wasn't a constant abuser or anything, just apathetic. (1)"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It was normal, I just got sick of it and I'm taking a bit of r and r before I have to go back."  
  
"Leave him alone." Yami said. Ryou nodded slowly and then got up and left the room.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
It was late, the stars shown through the window of the spare bedroom he was using and he was awake to watch them.  
  
It had been a long day and he knew he should be extremely tired. He was, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Yugi and Yami were asleep, he knew they had stayed up late worrying about him. There was no need, he was just a little confused and a little restless.  
  
The minutes dragged by and finally the ticking of the clock that read 1:36 got on his nerves. He got up, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. It was so late that no one would see him.  
  
He opened it slowly after scrawling a note to the Motou's and went into the cool night air.  
  
It felt good on his warm skin and he walked, just enjoying the peace of the night. It was his favorite time of the entire day, the early morning that meant no one was awake, no one was thinking. It made his troubles feel like they had a wider place to spread and they weren't on his shoulders all the time.  
  
He bent down and picked up a stone from the ground, tossing it from hand to hand. He missed it and turned to grab it when he realized where he was. He was in front of his own house.  
  
He cautiously crept up to the window of the living room. It was sort of a mess, a chair was tipped over and the news paper was all over the floor. His own picture stared back at him and he looked up. There was a dent in the wall. He was curious, but not enough so to stay longer. He moved to the guest room window, everything as it should be, except for that Malik lay sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. Marik was on the floor. He moved on quickly to the last window on the ground floor that he cared to look in, his own.  
  
He peered at the room, it had been cleaned just a little. And then he looked at his bed that was up against the window. Bakura lay on it, Ryou's pillow clutched to his chest, tear tracks down his cheeks. He moved closer and stared at his sleeping yami, and then Bakura opened his eyes.  
  
Ryou stiffened for a moment, but what he saw in Bakura's eyes slowed his pounding heart. They were full of pain and longing and sadness, as if the glass that separated them were a whole other dimension. Then he turned away, Ryou turned away and it was done.  
  
()()()()()()()()()() Bakura relaxed into Ryou's sheets, grateful that Malik and Marik had decided to show up, even if he hadn't shown it. He stroked Ryou's pillow and listened to the CD he had put in the background. Then he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and looked into the face of his hikari.  
  
'Ryou, why are you doing this to me' he thought sadly, staring into the face of his beloved hikari. Ryou's eyes gazed at him very thoughtfully and sadly. 'Stop torturing me, just leave me alone' he silently begged. Ryou was gone and ther was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He heard the final strains of his song.  
  
*you used to captivate me,  
  
By your resonating light,  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
Your face it haunts, my most pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice chased away, all the sanity in me*  
  
He turned away, and he felt Ryou turn away, and it was done.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Not as short as I thought, Not even a cliffy, just a nice angsty ending to a chapter. The next update won't take long, but I doubt it's going to matter, since I don't think anyone's still even reading this.  
  
Review thank you's!  
  
Dark Magician girl / Hikaru: I'm glad you think this is funny, and I'm sorry it took so long. Bakura deserves what he's getting. Thanks for the review!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Yes, Ryou is not a good hider. Love you for your review!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game Fan: I is sorry you forgot what you were confused about. Even if you had remembered you would've forgotten by the time this came out. I'm still waiting for an update from you on that fic.  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Tis ok you didn't update sooner. I am glad you liked it and hope that you remember it if you come back. I am so sorry bout the long wait. Thanks! Someone thinks I'm original! *huggles*  
  
The Queen of Games2: I'm not sure if you were yelling at me or Ryou, if that was intended as a flame then I'm hurt, but if you were yelling at Ryou then its ok. I know people found out fast, sue me! Hope you liked this chapter.no one else found out.  
  
Dranzergirl: I am glad you and uh.your friend liked it. You are getting your update. Love you!  
  
Darkangal322: Yes, you do have a friend! *huggles* thanks for coming back.  
  
Windswift: I think that Amane crying till Ryou came out would be really cute. Yes I do use many cliffies.but you should talk.*clears throat* Souls Face *clears throat again* Love the review! And your opinions are always valued.  
  
Well, that's it. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you come back!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	7. Fountains and Musings

Life After Death  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: O...M...G...I am soooo incredibly sorry! I waited another 4 months to update! I have had NOOOO inspiration for this lately but I had intended to update way sooner.  
  
Bakura: In other words, she's a lazy ass.  
  
Hey! Only I can say that. It's true, but still!  
  
Cali: Just get on with the bloody story already.  
  
Okeys, as usual review thank you's will be at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to state the incredibly obvious, and if you can't figure it out you are a member of the incredibly stupid.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 8: Fountains and Musings  
  
Ryou continued walking after leaving his house. He now realized that it was not a beautiful time of day, but a lonely one. He sighed loudly and turned the corner into the cemetery. If he was pretending to be dead then he may as well visit his eventual resting place. He had been absent from here for far to long.  
  
Spotting a fountain he went and sat on the edge of it. From here he could see his mother's grave, and his sisters. He had spent countless hours here as a child, wondering if things could be different, and knowing they couldn't.  
  
He sighed an enormous sigh again and plunked a pebble into the water.  
  
"Damn you Bakura, did you have to make me feel so guilty?" he hissed at his reflection. "I was enjoying revenge, why did you have to ruin it for me you fucking bastard. I wouldn't have had to do this if you would've just listened to me in the first place."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" he asked, flicking the icy water with his finger to erase the image in the water.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Ryou." He jumped and fell backwards into the shallow fountain.  
  
Coming up sputtering he looked at Marik who stood watching him from a few feet away.  
  
"M, Marik?" he sputtered, brain moving in slow motion to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"How, what?"  
  
"Hang on," he said, putting up a hand. "I get the first question, what the hell is going on." Ryou slumped down in the water dejectedly. He was horrible at hiding.  
  
"Do I really need to explain this to you?"  
  
"It would be nice." Ryou sighed irritably.  
  
"Alright, I faked my own fucking death, sort of by accident to get Bakura's attention for the first time in my whole damn life! Happy?" Marik stared at him. He didn't look shocked or even angry, just thoughtful.  
  
"Explains quite a bit. You've been hanging around the Pharaoh's house, that's why he acted so strangely when we were there." Ryou nodded and pulled himself out of the water.  
  
"Now do I get a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Marik gave a little smile and plopped down on the grass.  
  
"I saw you look into the guest room, yes," he said at Ryou's open mouth. "I was awake. You looked in for a moment and then moved on. I went into your room and aw you and Bakura trading stares. He thought you were a ghost, but I didn't, so when you left I decided to follow you to see what was going on."  
  
"Well, you found me." Ryou said and joined him on the grass.  
  
"Guess so." He turned and studied the white haired teen next to him. "Revenge hurts, doesn't it." It wasn't an accusation, nor advice, just an observation. Ryou nodded.  
  
"It does, it hurts more then I ever thought it would, but how do you know."  
  
Marik sighed and rubbed his temples. "If you haven't forgotten, I spent 5 or 6 years of my life seeking revenge. It's an unwinnable battle Ryou. You can never get exactly what you wanted."  
  
"I know, and it hurts."  
  
"Yes, it does, but when you stop looking for it things work out." They were both silent for a few minutes.  
  
"So, are you going to tell Bakura?" Ryou asked pensively.  
  
"No, I'll leave that to you."  
  
"But you want me to tell him, don't you?" Marik smiled.  
  
"If I was the good guy, always wanting to do right I would insist, but since I don't believe in murder unnecessarily I'm going to say wait a little while." Ryou looked extremely surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you tell him now he's so emotionally drained that he's likely to kill you." Ryou grinned and then shivered. "You should probably go back to the Moutos and get some dry stuff on Ryou." Ryou nodded.  
  
"Thanks Marik, and never scare me like that again!" he punched the Egyptian playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Dito Ryou, now get out of here." Ryou smiled and hurried back to Yugi's house.  
  
He opened the door to see Yami pacing in the kitchen.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Just out walking." Ryou said.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry, but I went walking, and then I ran into Marik."  
  
"Marik!?" Yami looked panicked.  
  
"It's ok, we talked, he's not saying anything." Yami didn't know weather to looke happy or not so he just gestured at Ryou's clothes.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Marik scared me and I fell in a fountain." Ryou blushed a little.  
  
"Go get something dry on and go to bed."  
  
Ryou nodded and hurried up the stairs. It had been a long night and he had a lot to think about, but he knew it would all wait until he had a few hours of sleep under his belt.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Lame ending, but not a cliffy. I know, another person found out, it's happening really fast, but I had to have something, didn't I? I couldn't have him angst to himself for the entire chapter.  
  
Anyway, I have to do thank you's now!  
  
Nonymous: I am soooo glad you liked this! Poor Kura is right. I love him and yet continue to torture him. Someone thinks I write cute! *does CUTE happy dance* thanks so much!  
  
MENace TenCHI: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'mloved!  
  
DerangedButMagic: *hands tissue* don't cwy! *chibi eyes* pweese? Tanks fow weviewing!  
  
MusumeMarron: You reviewed another of my stories! You are so nice! And I promise that I will start updating more. Good luck with the dsl!  
  
Queen of Games2: No! You is not bad! You is awesome! I woves you!...llama? I won't ask. Thanks for coming back!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game Fan: You haven't updated yet...*glares* just kidding! I know writers block, it's so hard to get rid of! Yes, Kura thinks it was a sad dweam...*reminds self to talk in grown up ways* You are mean! Laughing at poor Kura, but you have a right to! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Solar: I'm glad I still have readers. I appreciates it much. Thanks so much!  
  
Kelly Noel: *chokes* no strangling! YnKN is right, air is a good thing for finishing stories. If you can spare a puddle it would be greatly appreciated. Don't be mad! *returns to chibiness* pweese? I wove you! You weviewed and You ish cewl! Specticews is neat! Tank You soooooooo much! *grabs at spectacles*  
  
Windswift: Are you sure not everyone's gonna kill me? Even you probably will after how long this took. Yes, Ryou is very good at turning the tables in his favor. You is right...they should go to couples counseling. Soul's Face is awesome! I will supply all motivation and inspiration I have...which is none, sorries! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Princess Krystal01: It's ok that it took you a bit. I hope your internet is doing better *kisses internet*...I'm really ok...really.  
  
Saakura: Imoto! Thanks for the review...and if Darrien won't get sad smack him!...I have violence issues. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Manga Nut: You is reading! And if you thought that was a cliffy, the last one was worse. I haven't ended with a cliffy in 2 chaps...be proud! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Darkangal322: Yes, feel bad for poor Kura-chan, feel for him. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Ryuujitsu: You reviewed! Bakura was very greatful for the tissues btw. Yes, said love prospect may be a little irritated...to say the least. And in response to your critique, thanks for it. Yes, Ryou does show a little to much backbone, but I just can't stand to see him get run over like a carpet! I will update let Go soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: Finally! Someone who agrees with me that he deserves it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Well, that's it, review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	8. Coffee and Caskets

Life after Death  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me! Please please please please please! It hasn't been quite 4 months, so this one didn't take quite so long, but it has been inexcusably long and I so sowwy! I do have the slight excuse that my computer wouldn't work for like a month, and I was grounded. growls stupid school.  
  
Anywho, now that school's out I'll have a bit more time, and my computer works again! celebrates  
  
Well, since I kept yall waiting for so long I figure the long rant can be skipped and we can get to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, I do not own anything.  
  
Dedication: I usually don't do this, but I'm dedicating this to my imoto Saak-chan! She rocks! Go read her fics!  
  
Onto the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 9: Coffee and Caskets (don't ask me, I'm just the authoress)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sun poured through the window, causing Ryou to pull the pillow over his head. He lay in the Motou's guest bed, which just happened to have an eastern window. "Damn the sun to hell." Ryou muttered as he poked his head out from under the pillow. Some dry clothes sat on the chair. 'Oh shit,' Ryou thought. 'Yugi's lending me clothes...I can't fit into leather like that!'  
  
He climbed slowly out of bed and, skipping looking at the clothes for the moment, headed for the shower.  
  
He bumped into Yami coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waste and a large bottle of Jell in his hand. "Morning Yami. "The spirit stared blankly at him.  
  
"Coffee." was all he said before wandering downstairs. Ryou blinked after him, then shrugged and went in to take a shower.  
  
After he finished he brushed his hair and rebandaged his shoulder. Studying his face in the mirror he was displeased to see that his bruises looked worse. They had started to turn colors and his face began to swell.  
  
'Oh well." he thought, making his way back into his room. The pile of clothes still sat on the chair. He glanced at them, there was a note sitting on top of them.  
  
Ryou,  
  
I guess I owe you some dry clothes, wouldn't want the Pharaoh to subject you to leather torture just because I knocked you into a fountain.  
  
I'll try to stop by later. I'm not saying anything to Malik either by the way. I think he'd probably kill you as much as Baku-chan.  
  
See you later.  
  
Marik  
  
Ryou grinned and pulled on the clothes. It felt so wonderful to finally be clean. After making the bed he went downstairs.  
  
Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table, cereal in front of him and Yami had himself plastered to a coffee cup.  
  
"Good morning Ryou.' Yugi said around a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Morning." Ryou said, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself cereal. Then he went over to the pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi groaned. "Not another addict." Ryou grinned at him and slugged back a mouthful of scalding black coffee. "Hi, my name's Ryou, and I'm a coffee addict." Yugi groaned dramatically again and threw a spoon at Ryou.  
  
"See Yami, not everyone has to have 2 cups of sugar in their coffee, and some even eat instead of just kill themselves with caffeine."  
  
"So sue me if I like a little zip in the morning." Yami grumbled, pouring himself another cup.  
  
"If only I could." Yugi muttered. Yami glared and Ryou smiled at them. When they had all finished with their breakfast and Yami had been persuaded not to make another pot of coffee they began to clean up.  
  
"Yugi," Ryou said suddenly, staring at the smaller boy in horror. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Yugi raised a brow at him.  
  
"Remember? One of my best friends died 2 days ago. Yami called the school to tell them I wouldn't be in." Ryou raised an eye brow.  
  
"You know, you're going to look really bad when I finally let everyone know that I'm still alive." Yugi nodded, but didn't seem too concerned.  
  
"You're going to look way worse then me Ryou." he said. Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Touche Yugi, touché."  
  
As they put the last of the dishes away the doorbell rang.  
  
"Do this many people always come to your house?" Ryou hissed as Yami shoved him not so gently into a cupboard.  
  
"Yes, when someone dies." Yami glared at him and slammed the cupboard. Great, these hiding places just got better and better.  
  
"Hey Yugi." it was Tea's voice.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, you can come out, it's just everyone from yesterday." Ryou pushed the door open and walked into the living room.  
  
"You have very small cupboards." he muttered to Yami.  
  
"And you have a small brain, it's not my fault."  
  
"I see coffee doesn't make you happier."  
  
"No." Yugi sighed and pushed them both onto the couch.  
  
"Shut up for a moment will you? Kaiba had something he wanted to talk about." They exchanged glares, but then got comfortable.  
  
"Talk away Mr. Kaiba." Yami said irritably. Kaiba gave him a glare and pulled out a bunch of papers.  
  
"I don't know if anyone remembered this or not, but our friend is dead." They all stared at him. Ryou's eye twitched and Tea was giving a 'shouldn't this be obvious?' look.  
  
"Your point...he is alive you know." Joey said. Kaiba gave a long sigh.  
  
"Well, since his father is out of town it falls to us to arrange the funeral." Joey looked annoyed, an expression that didn't often cross the blonde's face.  
  
"Kaiba, in case your master mind hasn't noticed, he's alive, so theirs no need for a funeral." Kaiba looked extremely irritated.  
  
"Well Joey, think of the people who don't know. Don't you think they'd start to wonder what happened?"  
  
"Oh yah." Kaiba's eye twitched majorly and he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Well, my original offer still stands. I will pay for funeral arrangements for the late Ryou Bakura." Ryou chuckled to himself. How many times in his life would he be able to hear someone say that. The others had moved onto other problems.  
  
"Firstly Kaiba, wouldn't a funeral home be suspicious without a body to attend to?" Tea said, thinking the idea over. Kaiba gave a small smile.  
  
"Money buys privacy, I'll just tell them that I had a private organization take care of everything, and that, as a last tribute to my friend I'd like to handle arrangements personally."  
  
"And people won't wonder?" Yugi asked, staring at the CEO in amazement.  
  
"They're all scared shitless of me, they won't ask questions." Kaiba said smugly.  
  
"There is one more problem though." Yami said, rubbing his hand across his forehead.  
  
"And that is?" Joey asked.  
  
"Casket." he said. "We can't use an erne, people may look in, and I don't think you could fake records at a crematorium."  
  
"Correct, it could be done, but it would be difficult and raise more questions then we'd like to have."  
  
"What about a closed casket." Tea said.  
  
"Oh," said Yami, "And how would we explain that the body was mutilated, but there's still a casket?"  
  
"That part is easy." Said Kaiba, warming to the topic. "Ryou had a will saying he wanted to be buried in a casket, not cremated."  
  
"But why would Ryou have a will made up at 17?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Simple, we all know his mother and sister, sorry Ryou, died when he was young of a disease." he looked at Ryou for confirmation. The boy nodded, "He was afraid of contracting the same thing and so he had a special form of a will drawn up."  
  
"That works I guess." Yugi agreed, lying back in his chair.  
  
"So, we'll have pictures or something, and a closed casket." Joey said.  
  
"Kaiba." Ryou said, he hadn't spoken a word through the whole conversation.  
  
"What is it Ryou?"  
  
"I want to be in the casket."  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Well, that's as close to a cliffy as I'll get in this chapter. It's sort of odd and very uneventful, but I figured a bad update was better then no update at all.  
  
I need to wrap this up, so here are the review thank you's!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: grins evilly yes, I guess Ryou is a bit of a sadist...Bakura is a bastard...and Yugi is right about both of them. ...Rainbows and ... sweatdrops uh...frightening. Bakura is still yelling about the mallet wound. Thanks for bruising him and the review!  
  
Sugahigh: Yesh, it wasn't a cliffy. I don't know what's been happening to me...lack of cliffies is making me a bit nutty. Glad you liked it! And sorry the update wasn't sooner then later.  
  
Pork Stake the Grand: ...you have very strange muses...has what's her name woken up yet? I am glad you liked this...and you called me a duck! I always wanted to be called a duck. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MusumeMarron: You reviewed again! The disk didn't crash and I was able to update this soon! I said it would be sooner...but...sweatdrops Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kelly Noel: Yes! Updation...though you must update a few things too ne? cough cough to resurrect a demon cough cough YnKN must update Fantasy too! I need to laugh my brains out about something...goes chibi I wikes specs. Day ish awtom! hides YnKN's specs behind her back hehehehe insane chibi grin Thanks for reviewing! IM me!  
  
The queen of games2: ...shank?...shrugs oh well. I must hook you up with my friend Josh...who loves Lamas...never mind, their can't be two of them in the same room. And no! Not everyone knows...Malik doesn't know, Ryou's father doesn't know, Bakura doesn't know, the random people on the street don't know...have I made my point?...Hope so, sorry for staying away so long! Thanks for coming back.  
  
Dark Magician Girl/hikaru: It's longer! And yes, Marik found out...but he got revenge for Ryou's trick by dumping him in a fountain. I say again! It's longer! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Windswift: Wisdom can be found? looks under her bed nope, none there. sniffs souls face died cries... or is it really dead? Is it faking? It's no prob that your review was short, I am just happy you reviewed and that you have chosen to spare my life yet again. Thanks! hugs  
  
That's it. Gotta scoot, see ya next chapter!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	9. Under Lock and Key

Life After Death

By Katia-chan

A/N: holds up shield I swear I wasn't being lazy this last month! I am so sorry that this update took so bloody long. I started writing this at the beginning of September, but then my family and I left the country for the month. I never got to finish the chapter, so that sucked.

Not kidding about the whole out of the country thing, that's what happened. So I shall say again, please forgive me! I am soooooooooo sorry! Please? cute puppy eyes

Bakura: We'll find out from the reviews if Katia-chan will live to see Halloween or not. Leave it in a review!

Thanks, thanks a lot, leave my life in the hands of a bunch of angry reviewers.

Bakura: The first time I had to beat the shit out of Ryou or kill myself in a fic of yours gave me rights to destroy you, so deal with it.

Fine grumbling evil bastard.

Bakura: I heard that!

Okey then, well I'll stop these interminable author's notes since the nonupdate time was long.

One last thing, Sozuki-chan and I are co-authoring a fic together, at KatiSozu, it's not up yet, but we'd love it if you reviewed it when it is!!!!!

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue, me no cry, got it? Good.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Under Lock and Key

Everyone blinked at Ryou. Kaiba was giving him the strangest look of all. "You. You want to be in the casket?" Ryou nodded, looking around the circle of his friends.

"Why?" Tea asked, looking confused. He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I need to know his reaction." He would have said more, but Yami jumped out of his chair.

"Damn it Ryou! I don't like the selfish bastard any more then you do right now, but don't you think you've tortured him enough?" Now, a normal person would have looked sheepish, guilt would start to show in their features, but Ryou was not quite normal, and all he felt was anger towards Yami.

"How dare you judge me," he said quietly. "You never lived with him, you never fought with him, and you never stood outside his fucking closed door night after night just hoping he'd open the damn door!" Ryou's voice rose to a loud shriek. Everyone stared in silence at him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed them away impatiently. "He never opened the god damn door." He whispered.

The only noise heard in the room was the buzzing of a fly against the window. This sound continued to be the only noise until Kaiba, annoyed, walked over and smashed the innocent bug to Jelly. Then he turned to Ryou. "I still think you are absolutely heartless, and even a little crazy," there was a pause as Yami coughed loudly and Yugi stepped hard on his foot, "But if you really want to do this then I'm not going to stop you." Yami looked as if he were about to explode again, but a look from his hikari and a nudge in the ribs forced his mouth reluctantly closed.

There was another pregnant pause and then Tea got up off the couch. "Now that that's settled, we should probably have this thing tomorrow." Everyone gaped at her except Kaiba and Ryou who was busy pulling threads out of the couch.

"Tea, are you nuts?" Joey asked. "We can't have it tomorrow."

"Yes we can, and we need to." She said, glaring at the blonde.

"But why?" the puzzled 'I'm Joey and I'm confused' look plastered itself all over his face.

"We have to do it tomorrow," Kaiba said slowly, "Because we've held off to long already, people are going to start to wonder what's taking so long. Also, if we don't do it then someone else will have one, and we can't have that." Tea beamed at Joey triumphantly.

"Can we do it in one day?" she asked. Kaiba nodded.

"Just leave it to me, I'm the most feared and famous of us all, I can get stuff done damn fast." Yami looked affronted and Kaiba chuckled. "Sorry Yami, but your 4-11 height isn't very intimidating." Yami pouted and Yugi patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Yami, its ok." He was fighting to keep down his grin. Ryou stood up.

"What do we need to do, it's getting late in the day and we don't have much time."

"I don't want you to do anything Ryou, not even I could deal with you planning your own funeral. Anyway, you can't make calls, someone might recognize you."

"Alright, but if there's anything I can do. . ."

"I'll let you know." Kaiba said. "Anyway, you look exhausted; go take a nap or something." Ryou nodded and stood.

"Oh, Ryou." Yugi piped up. "I forgot to tell you that Marik brought over some of your books, they're in the closet."

"Thanks Yugi." Ryou yawned and headed for the stairs. When he was gone Kaiba rounded on Yami.

"What the hell were you doing Yami?" he growled. Yami glared right back at the CEO.

"Don't you think what he's doing is awful? I can't stand it."

"Of course he is, but making him feel guilty about it won't change anything. He needs to do this for his own twisted reasons."

"You didn't see Bakura." Yami said softly. "This is destroying him."

"It must be." Kaiba said softly, and then rose to his feet, "But we have to get going." He dictated a list and then pulled out his cell phone.

The rest of the day passed quickly as they all scrambled to prepare for the next day's event. Finally at about 11 o'clock at night the thing was finished. Kaiba sighed and declared he was going home, and then everyone else went so they could find nice clothes to wear to the church the next morning. Yugi, producing yawns that shook his little body, said good night to Yami and went to bed. The spirit stood still in the dark living room for a few minutes and then went up to Ryou's room.

After hearing the quiet 'come in' he pushed the door open. Ryou sat on the bed staring out the window.

"Hello Yami." The boy said, and Yami watched his shoulders drop in tired resignation.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit down?" Ryou shook his head and Yami took a seat beside him. Ryou's face looked haggard and his eyes were red. Yami decided to skip small talk and go for broke.

"I'm. Sorry for being so blunt with you, I really am."

"It's ok." Ryou said.

"No, it's not. You're right, I have no right to judge you, I was just thinking of how I would feel if I thought I lost Yugi." Even the mere thought seemed to cause him pain. "And I almost feel pity for Bakura, because I saw him, and I know he's hurting badly." There was a muffled sob in the silence.

"I know, and I don't know why I have to do this to him, but I do. I need so much to see that he cares."

"I know you do Ryou, I know." Yami got up and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Get some sleep, D days at 7:30 A.M tomorrow." He left the room and Ryou curled up under the covers.

"I'm sorry Bakura, truly so sorry." He whispered before slipping into sleep.

The next morning dawned grey and cold. Ryou rolled over and looked at the sky. "Damn," he muttered, dragging himself out of bed. "Even the weather is mocking me with clichés." He pulled on the suit that Marik must have snuck over late last night. He owed a lot to that psychopath.

Trudging downstairs he found Yami staring into the empty coffee pot and Yugi stirring around mushy cereal. Both boys looked exhausted, and even Yugi's usually cheerful face showed signs of strain. Ryou felt pity, especially for Yugi, who must be having a hell of a time understanding all of this.

He walked over to He walked over to where Yami still stood and quietly removed the machine from his vision. "You don't need a caffeine over dose at a funeral." He said before putting the thing down a few feet away. Then he walked over to Yugi, took his bowl, dumped it and squeezed the boys shoulder. "I think the spoon got more nourishment from that then you did my friend." Yugi smiled sleepily up at him.

"Probably." The silence that filled the room this time would have been quiet enough for that fly, if Kaiba hadn't made bug juice out of it. Ryou wondered if it was just him that made so many of these awkward pauses.

"You two ready to leave?" Yami asked. Both hikaris nodded silently and grabbed their coats. Kaiba's limo pulled up at that moment and they all climbed in. Ryou noted that Kaiba's face showed as much strain as Yugi's.

No one spoke on the ride over to the church. The atmosphere didn't leave much room for conversation.

When they arrived the group made a circle around Ryou, just incase anyone happened to be watching, and they hurried in through the back door. Kaiba lead them down a long dark corridor to a back room where a beautiful mahogany coffin lined in satin stood prominently.

"This is just slightly unnerving." Tea said, looking at Ryou.

"You're telling me?" He said, gingerly touching the side of the thing. Kaiba just shook his head and handed Joey a big brass key.

"Lock it before he goes out, ok?" They seemed to have called a cease fire for now. Joey nodded and slipped the key into his pocket.

"What do you want us to do Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair.

"You Yami Tea and I need to get out there and greet people. I'll need you all after the service to create a diversion while I come back here and get Ryou into the limo and the coffin in the hearse, filled with a sand bag. Maybe Tea could go into hysterics or something." Tea glared but nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good, now come on Ryou, get in there, we'll all be in the church. There are plenty of tiny air holes in that thing, so you should have no trouble breathing. Just avoid sneezing and we'll be ok." Ryou nodded and slowly climbed into the casket.

For a moment it looked as if he was going to be sick, but he took a few deep breaths and laid down. "Pretty comfortable." His attempt at a joke sounded hallow and very unconvincing.

"You'll be ok Ryou." Yugi said, and squeezed his hand. Yugi could see the doubt beginning to creep into his friend's face. "Good luck." Ryou nodded and Kaiba slowly shut the lid over the boy, for which he was grateful, no one could see him shaking.

"Everything ok in there? Air ok?"

"All good." Came the shaky reply.

"Good, Joey, when the people come in to carry the coffin out lock it right before they take it. If they give you any grief say you are under orders directly from Mr. Kaiba. That'll shut them up. Ok guys, let's role."

They all left the room, save for Joey. The two boys didn't speak, but after about 5 minutes Joey's cell rang. He talked for a moment and hung up.

"Ryou, I'll be right back, Serenity is going into hysterics out there and Mai called me. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and Ryou was left in silence. If this wasn't something from a horror movie then nothing was. He waited for a few more minutes, and sighed with relief when he heard footsteps. Thank god Serenity was ok.

He froze when it wasn't Joey's voice but someone else's. "They want this brought out now? With all those people out there?"

"Guess so, but hey, it came straight from Seto Kaiba himself, so let's just do it." Ryou felt the big thing being lifted. "Wow, this is some heavy oak."

"I know, but oh well, this is our job." Ryou tried to relax, he would need to be. He was safely locked in, there was no way Bakura would know he was here and he could listen in peace. He was almost calm when a realization hit him that nearly made him gasp out loud, and then almost made him throw up.

Joey never locked the casket.

A/N: That wasn't very kind to delay update and leave it at a cliffy too.

Bakura: No it wasn't. I think the "Will she make it till Halloween" votes just turned against you Katia.

Guess I'll just have to take up track so I can get away.

Bakura: lame!

Shut up!!! Well, there's chapter 10 for you. Just so everyone knows, chapter 1 will be rewritten when this is finished. Thanks to Orangeaura868 for pointing out some mistakes, now I shall go and fix them! Hugs OA appreciate it! gives plushy

And now it is time for review thank yous!!

Nonymous: I shall never reveal Ryou's evil plans!...or maybe I will...I haven't figured that one out yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Koumori wolf: You added me to your favorites list? I feel so loved! Thank you! hugs and gives Bakura plushy you are awesome!

Misty Magic: I'm glad you're back! Hope you can find your password, I missed you! Yesh, Ryou is not as good of a hider as we all thought at first, and not even I know how kura-chan will react. Thanks for the review! Welcome back!

OrangeAura868: Thanks for the advice! I shall rewrite chapter 1, I went back and read it after I got your review, and I think you were much to nice in what you said about it, it desperately needs a make over, thanks for pointing it out! glomps...and you have a very active imagination...me likes it. Thanks for the suggestions and the review!

Princess Krystal01: Yesh, Ryou's lost it ne? Thanks for reviewing!

Animeluvr: Like Yami like hikari...it is rather kawaii...if it weren't so twisted...I'm glad you liked! Sorry the update was so slow in coming. Thanks for reading!

Shinagami: Is Bakura ever a good influence on anyone? Thanks for reviewing!

MENace tenCHI: I'm glad you liked it, and gaping's not a good idea, little flies like open mouths gets slapped by her yami :)( sorry...I speak from personal experience...Thank you so much for reviewing!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I updated, then left you at a cliff, then took 2 months to update again...me so sorry! falls to knees forgive me! I shall try really hard to update sooner. Thanks for sticking with me!

The Queen of Games2: ...no more LLAMAS for you. Let's hope Ry-chan doesn't have claustrophobia, or else he is in trouble...and Malik doesn't know because Marik must have the ability to hide some thoughts from his other, especially since he is the yami, which should mean he has more power...I don't know, just work with me. Thanks for waiting for this update so long!

Windswift: I have returned...and the authoress has no control if the motou's like to have cupboards big enough for people, it's their furniture, so there: p. Anywho, I always thought 2 cups of sugar wasn't much of a zip...dispite what the doctors say...Maybe Ryou needs thicker curtains? Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading!

MusumeMarron: You were the first to update again! You're good. I think Ryou likes complications...because he seems to create a lot of them. Thanks for your review!

sighs and that's the show. Hope you enjoyed and that you review.

Random Quote: What we obtain cheaply we esteem to highly

Thomas Paine from "The Crisis"

TTFN

Katia-chan


	10. Misplaced Eulogy

Life After Death

By Katia-chan

A/N: I think I should stop promising quick updates, because they never happen. Shall I say it again? Ok, I am so sorry! I really do try to update, I do, but it never seems to work, and there has been much busyness in the life of me. I hope you can all forgive my lack of updates and that you will be unangered enough to read this chapter and leave me a review, flame or otherwise.

Bakura: I have the votes for the "Will Katia live to reach Halloween pole, and since no one said no and no one said yes then I guess she's goin to purgatory!

…Do you have to talk? Really, is it that necessary that you annoy the world?

Bakura: I like to think so.

I beg to differ, but my opinion will not penetrate that lovely thick skull of yours, so I shall just bow gracefully out of the argument and say adios.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Misplaced Eulogy

Yami, Yugi, Kaiba and Tea stood outside of the church, plastering sad looks on their faces and greeting people in the most somber of tones.

"I'm really starting to believe he's dead." Tea whispered to Yami. The spirit looked grim and squeezed her hand quickly.

"I know." He mumbled, then took the hand of their teacher who clutched at a handkerchief in one hand and offered the other to Yami.

"It's so nice to see that his friends are taking care of the arrangements." She said.

"Thank you." Yami mumbled again, turning away so she couldn't read his face. He also wondered if she had used that innocent looking hand with another kerchief. As she passed he surreptitiously rubbed it on his pant leg.

Kaiba stood a little distance away, his face stony and gloomy. He really did look for all the world as if his acquaintance had passed on and he was greeting out of charity. "Thank you for your condolences." Came his gruff voice across the crowd, and he sounded so bored and uninterested.

"Excuse me, Mr. Motou?" Yami looked over, across Yugi's head, which was bent in mock tears, to the minister.

"Yes?"

"We are ready, the. The coffin is in place and we are ready to begin." Yami nodded and took Yugi by the hand, patting his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Yugi; he's in a better place." Yugi hurried ahead of him and into a pew where he kicked Yami hard.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed.

"I was play acting, like you were, and hey, you're really good at that, how many times have you used that on me?" Yugi glared up, but then burst into silent laughter, which he disguised behind a cleanex as tears.

"You almost made me laugh in front of the minister." He choked. "And how many times I've faked you out is not for you to know." Yami gave the hikari a withering look, and then returned to staring at the coffin. He wondered if Ryou was doing ok in there. He certainly hoped nothing happened here, because if it did then they all went down with him.

The crowd, which had been quiet enough, now hushed completely. Yami looked at it all with sadness, there were not many people there, the white haired boy, who slipped through life invisibly had done a good job. Only the people who had direct dealings with him were here. A few people from school, their teacher and principal. Some people who had worked with him, a few friends of the family. That was about it. He was glad Ryou couldn't see the small turn out. It made him sad to think about it.

The minister walked to the front of the church. "We are here today to mourn the loss of a truly wonderful boy. He was intelligent, he was hard working, but most of all, he was kind." He went on, and Yami tuned out. He was fuming, it was the standard eulogy given for someone no one knew anything about. Even though he knew a living breathing person lay in that casket it still made him angry and he wondered how Ryou felt.

The sermon went on for about another 15 minutes, and then the minister stepped aside. "If there are any who would like to come and speak of Ryou Bakura, they may come up now." Yami heard a ragged sobbing coming from closer to the front and he looked over to see Bakura, up until now the white haired man had kept quiet, but he couldn't contain his sobs any longer. He felt each one like a hot poker, twisting in his gut. How could they have let this happen?

"I have to go up." He heard Bakura whisper to Marik, who sat between him and Malik. The other boy was inconsolable.

"You can barely talk, please don't." Marik whispered.

"I have to, will you come with me?" the voice was not Bakura's, it was the voice of a lonely frightened child. Marik glanced back at Yami, and then stood, giving the other boy a hand. They owed Bakura this much, to redeem himself in his hikari's eyes and make this whole cruel trick worth some of the pain it had caused. Bakura walked slowly up to the front, supported by Marik.

When they reached the platform Bakura took the microphone with shaking hands, and Yami flinched at how haggard he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was a sort of grayish color from lack of food and sleep. "Hello, I am Ryou's brother." Yami knew this was the standard lie they had always used. "I don't know many of you, but I do know him, and that's why I had to come up here and say something, because for all your good intentions, no one here knew him. I. I didn't even know him myself." Bakura wiped his eyes and struggled on. "I came to live with him, after spending much of my life in Europe, and the first time I saw my little brother I knew he was special. I have never met someone with as patient a spirit as he had. He. He never got angry; never let you know something was bothering him. He thought that his problems were minimal, or at least that's how he acted."

Ryou lay stiffly in the casket, holding his breath as Bakura spoke. The raw pain in his yami's words was enough to make him sit up and take all that suffering away, but he knew he couldn't. All of the people who had helped him would go down with him if he did that. Instead he let the tears run silently down his face as Bakura continued. "I loved my brother, and it kills me to know I never showed it. Ryou was a truly amazing person, and I would give anything to have him back." Bakura faded off into muffled sobs. He knew Marik was up with him, since he'd heard their exchange, and he heard him gently lead Bakura away from the platform. His own tears continued to flow, and he felt like Satan himself. How could he stand to cause so much torment just for his own piece of mind? He couldn't stand to hear anymore, but luckily for him no one else came up and spoke, or he didn't think he could have controlled himself.

"Now, if we could all be silent for a few moments and pray for peace for the family nad friends of this young man." Came the deep voice of the minister, and Ryou prayed.

"God," h silently prayed. "Please let them suffer no more, please don't allow me to tare them apart, I was so selfish, I still am, and those I love most are paying for it. Make him stop crying." The tears coursed faster and it took every bit of energy he had to keep from sobbing audibly, which would've been loud through the air holes.

Yami glanced at Kaiba, and almost fainted, the CEO was wiping tears from his eyes. "Do you feel like dirt like I do?" he whispered. Yami nodded and looked down, but his gaze was drawn sharply back to where Marik had taken Bakura to compose himself.

"I can't stand this!" he cried, sounding hysteric. "I have to see him!"

"You can't Bakura, don't you remember? He was in an accident; he probably doesn't look like the Ryou you remember." Marik pleaded, taking a hold of Bakura's arm.

"I don't care!" he screamed, ripping himself free from Marik's grasp. Yami was on the verge of standing up to grab him when Kaiba grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, the casket's locked, he can't get. . ." he stopped when there was a small sound from Joey. Kaiba looked at the blond with furious resignation in his eyes. "It isn't, is it."

"No." Joey whispered. Now it was Kaiba's turn to shoot from his seat, but it was too late. Bakura stood at the coffin, staring at its wooden surface.

"How could you leave me!?" he screamed at it. "Why would you leave me behind!" His fists beat hard on the surface, tears running in rivers down his face. "I trusted you to always be there and you weren't!" All Yami could do was stare in paralyzed horror. Bakura heaved up the wooden lid. "Come ba! . . .:

He stopped in mid sentence and stared down into the fear stricken and very alive face of Ryou Bakura, deceased September 15th, 2003.

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry. I couldn't resist another cliffy; though I'm sure you all had a vague idea of what was coming. Well, I'd love to go on discussing my poor fic ideas, but I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but I will not be able to post review thank yous this time, I really want to get this up and I know you all feel thanked, or at least you should. I will post thank yous for both this one and the last one next chapter, which will be out god, knows when.

One review I do have to thank however is QueenofGames2, who gave me my 100th review for this story!

You are loved!

As are all of you. Please review this in some form, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short, hope it wasn't to bad.

Review!

TTFN

Katia-chan


	11. The Desire for Forgiveness

Life After Death

By Katia-chan

A/N: Yes, I am finally updating…it has been so long! I am so sorry for making all of you wait, I've had my usual case of writers block and laziness.

You can all thank Jade Cade for this update, because she pointedly reminded me how long it had been, and made me feel guilty. Thanks so much Jade-Chan!

This chapter is dedicated to Kelly Noel. I hope you feel better soon!

Here are the review thank yous for chapter 10, which I couldn't put up last time.

BlueeyesBakura: Gomen, there was a cliffy after all. I'm starting to think I'm genetically incapable of leaving off at a good spot.

Enjeru: Tried…and failed. No quick updates for me.

Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: I know I know, another cliffy, I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked it, and when I figure out what's going on I'll let you know…which will probably be during the next chapter.

DojoMistressAmbyChan: Tugging on heartstrings…? That sounds painful. Of course it is Murphy's Law that Bakura will come, because Ryou is an unlucky person. Thanks for the review!

Kelly Noel: You think I'm evil? Thank you so much! You are too popular! If you update then I will! …I already am…get better and then update! Thanks for reviewing!

Queen of Games2: The point of locking the casket, my dear friend, is to try and thwart Murphy's plans. Ryou should've thought of claustrophobia before hand, ne? Queeney, you cannot kill my Ryou-Chan yet, I need him. See? I really did update!

Bloodly Bandaid: I am glad you liked it! If you figure out what they're gonna do, let me know. I'm glad you're glad I updated and here's another for you!

Loathe wolf Spirit: Read wherever you like, and thanks for the tip. I need to redo the first 4 chapters completely, and I will once this is finished…however long that may take. Thanks for the comments!

NonYmous: Yes! And now after another 3 months of frustration I update it again! Ryou's plans usually backfire…I don't know if the goody guys will find a way out of this…bribery? Thanks for the Review!

Windswift: I'm baaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk aaagggaaaiiinnnn! Murphy wants to kill Ryou, we all should have realized this by now. Even Kaiba is on his side, and I had to have Ry-chan face the music, I have a sick sense of justice too! Thanks so much for the review!

O. S. Acious: Thanks so much for the compliment, I appreciate it a lot. I updated…way later then I should have, but I updated.

Whew, well, there those are, I'll have the review thank you's for ch11 at the end, and now on to the fic!

Enjoy!

BBB

The silence that filled the church was complete as the entire group stared into the casket. Bakura stood stone still, his face frozen in a mask of horror pain and disbelief. The first small gasp seemed to bring Bakura back to his senses.

His face went deathly white and he raised a hand, as if to strike the boy in the coffin. Ryou's eyes widened and he brac3ed himself for the slap, but it never came.

"You son of a bitch," Bakura whispered, and then took off running down the aisle. Ryou sat up, his face white and his eyes wide and frightened. He glanced at Yami, and at Seto, and at the rest of the people who had known and they watched his features wilt. He climbed slowly out of the casket and stared around. The church was still silent for the most part, until a shriek filled the stillness.

"How could you!" everyone spun around to see Malik on his feet, face deathly pale and fists clenched. His tear stained eyes were wild and the look of betrayal in them sent a dagger spinning into Ryou's chest. "How could you do this to me! You sic bastard!" Malik took off the way Bakura had gone, and Ryou simply stood there for a moment, before taking off after Malik.

"The shit has hit the fan," Kaiba mused as he watched everything from their seats. Joey had his head in his hands and was quietly cursing under his breath. Kaiba glanced at him and decided there were more pressing matters then to beat the life out of him right now.

"Kaiba, can you use some of that stunning PR experience and keep these people busy? Give Ryou some time to sort all this out." Yami quickly walked to the door and looked out it. He could see Ryou in the distance, he must've gone after Malik. 'Good choice" he thought, knowing hta Bakura could hold his own in his grief and pain.

BBB

Ryou raced down the street, following the blond hair that he could see ahead of him. He didn't remember when the blond had gotten so fast, but it was everything he could do to keep up with him. "Malik! Wait!" he yelled after him, and he could see Malik pick up his speed visibly. "Damn it Ishtar! Stop for the love of Ra and let me talk to you!" Malik glanced over his shoulder and gave Ryou the finger.

"Stay away from me Ryou! I don't want to talk to you!" Ryou cursed more and picked up his pace a little more. He slowly began gaining on Malik. It was obvious why; he could hear the blond sobbing from here, and choking on his tears. He crested a hill and began to chase him down it, wondering if it was possible to die from running.

"Bloody hell! Just stop for a minute!" Malik ignored him again, but as he turned a corner Ryou watched his foot catch on the curb and he went sprawling on the tar. Ryou ran up to to where Malik was trying to pick himself up and, without a second thought flipped the blond onto his back and sat on his chest. "If you're not going to listen to me willingly then I'm just going to sit here until you will." Malik glared up at him and stopped trying to push him off.

"What the hell do you want," he said, lying his head back on the curb.

"Well, first I need to tell you," He paused, feeling like the lowest scum of the earth, "I have to tell you that I am so, so sorry." Lavender eyes stared up at him, their hatred burning him.

"Keep your apologies, I don't want them." Ryou sighed deeply, how was he going to do this? How could he understand?

"I can't tell you why I did this Malik, it doesn't make sense anymore," he choked a little, knowing this was his last chance to salvage his friendship, "All I'm asking is for you to forgive me, not like me maybe, but forgive me."

"I honestly don't know if I can Ryou, no one has ever lied to me like this" the hurt flashing in his eyes made Ryou's heart sink to his feet. "This is the most despicable trick anyone I've ever known has ever played, and I don't trust you anymore." Ryou sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not asking you to trust me yet, I know that could take a long long time, all I want is for you to forgive me. I promise I'll explain everything, but now I have to go find Bakura."

"That's another thing I don't get, didn't anyone tell you how badly this was hurting him? Didn't anyone tell you how many times he came to our house in tears?" Ryou felt the words stabbing him, and he could still hear Bakura's screams just a few minutes ago. His yami had never sounded more lonely and scared.

"I heard." He whipped at his eyes furiously. "That's why I need to find him, and I need to apologize to. To him too." The blond teen simply stared for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I'll forgive you, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"Thank you so much!" Malik sat up and Ryou rolled off of him. He extended a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't thank me, just go find him." Ryou stood up and began to sprint in the other direction. He figured Malik wouldn't have taken the same way as his darker half. Knowing Bakura he'd gone to a place where it would be impossible to find him.

BBB

Three hours later Ryou was still searching. He had gone to all the places he knew. When he had gone to his house the door had been unlocked, so he had walked in. It had startled him, first to feel like a stranger in his own house, and then the feeling as if one of its occupants had died. The rooms were silent and dusty, the whole place felt like a tomb.

He had walked into Bakura's room and sat down on his bed, feeling lonelier then he had ever felt during the long love starved life he had lead with his dark.

In the living room he had seen the holes in the walls, Bakura's blood spattered in little crimson droplets around them, dried to that frighteningly black color. He felt as if he didn't belong there, and had left soon after encountering the blood.

Now he was walking down the streets, through with all the normal haunts. Bakura hadn't been at the Ishtars, nor in the park, and he hadn't encountered him wandering. This was turning out to be a fruitless search, and on top of it all it had started to rain heavily. Ryou pushed his hair out of his eyes and cursed the laws of nature that said it had to rain when you were frustrated and outside. It was insanely cold and he wanted to find Bakura and be done with this.

He sighed and decided to go find the others at the church. He hoped they would have stayed there, he had a lot of explaining to do to the congregation. Anyway, that was the closest and he was freezing out here. He trudged towards it, feeling similar to a drowned rat, and ten times as miserable.

He reached it and pushed open the heavy doors. His heart sank as he realized it was empty. All the lights had been turned off and people had left quite a while ago it seemed.

He walked down the center aisle, smelling the over powering scent of flowers. It was almost enough to make someone feel sick. There were hymnals on the pews, and he picked one up and played with its thin pages, staring down at it and not seeing it. He set it down and continued to walk towards the front. His casket was still there. He felt a chill, seeing an open casket at a funeral.

Walking towards it he almost wished it would have burst into flames with him in it. It would have been preferable to hurting people like this. All of Yami's admonitions and Seto's scornful looks replayed in his mind, and he couldn't help feeling irritated. They probably had a sense of smug satisfaction right now, knowing they had been right.

The wood of the casket gleamed, and he went to it, deciding to sit in there and think for a while, to straighten out his head.

But there was already someone sitting in it.

BBB

A/N: I really must stop doing this to everyone since you all have been so wonderfully patient, but I can't help myself.

Again it is short, but I thought the update would be appreciated no matter the length…maybe? I'm sorry if this was sort of a pointless chapter, I'm still lacking in creativity.

All reviews, as long as they are constructive, are welcome. Please give them!

Review thanks for chapter 11

Jade Cade: Don't destroy your computer! You were very…poignant at pointing out the length of my nonupdation…make me feel guilty why don't you! I personally don't mind if you spaz on Joey…it makes me feel safer. Thanks so much for getting me back into this and for your review and for adding me to your favorites!

Pork Stake the Grand: This can't be considered soon, can it? And that cliffy did go away! It was just replaced with a new one! Thanks for reviewing, you made my day!

DD: I did more, happy? I hope you're still into it! Thanks so much!

ChainsLeatherSex: Ryou is mean, Kura is actually the victim…it's amazing. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it…and don't hurt me!

CaecusLupa: Can you breathe now? Hope so! Well, I did only take three months this time…is that ok? Thanks for reviewing!

Lill-Riter: Thanks so much for reviewing, I love it when people like what I write. Little ego boost! Yes, I love cliffies, can't resist them. Thanks for putting up with that!

Bree-chan: I almost made you cry? I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked it though, and you're one of the first people who sees Ryou's cause as something ok! I'm sure he's loving you right now…because he's currently hating me. Thanks for reviewing!

BunnyAsakura: Yes, something always goes wrong for poor Ryou, doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

Taurinel: Don't hurt me please! I promise I'll update more! Thanks for leaving your threats…they have been duly noted, and thanks for reviewing! People who threaten me get me to update faster.

TehMeev: Welcome back to the anime fandom! We're glad to have you back. You think I'm evil? Thanks so much! You are awesome for reviewing!

ZNZA: I'm giving you the next chapter, later then I had planned, but here it is! Thanks for your review!

Ka Tokubi: I'm glad you like this, and yes, Baku-Chan is rather amusing. I know Yami Malik is out of char, but I needed a go between, and I decided to use my very small creative license to bend reality for a bit…and can you see Ryou being this mean either? You are awesome for reviewing this! Come back next chapter!

Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos: Don't choke! I'm glad I made you laugh though, and I tried to hurry! I really did! Thanks for reviewing!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yes…yes I have a vague idea of the most wanted lists I'm on…but did you have to remind me! I know it was cruel, but I don't wanna die! Fake nails? Good idea if you react to cliffies in that way. Thank you so much for reviewing this story! You make me feel special!

nOnymOus: I hate cliffies too…and I hate updating too apparently. My muses do at least, it's their fault! Thanks for the review!

DeathXStar: You like it? Thank you so much! Bakura deserves to be pitied, after all he is being emotionally tortured for 12 chapters. Thanks for reviewing! It means so much!

Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: Is this soon enough? No…? Ok! Here's a new chapter! I'm glad you appreciate my cliffies, and Bakura is open for hugs and comfort from all who care to. Thanks for your review!

Queen Of Games2: Uh, you may want to close your mouth, flies tend to fly into open ones. Bakura has a twisted sense of grieving, doesn't he? Kaiba stated your exact sentiments. I know the last chapter, and this one for that matter, were way to short! I'll try really hard to make the next one longer! Thanks for reviewing!

Windswift: I'm glad you had gotten home, and I shall review until the end of time! Poor Bakura is right. Thank you for your loyal readership!

Black Crystall Draygon: You still have some sanity left? Lucky you! I'm sorry for leaving it where I did, and I'm sorry for leaving it here too. Forgive me and continue to stay with this please! Thanks for your comment about the emotion, that meant a lot.

MENace tenChi: Your socks rock? Fun! I want rocking socks. Yeah, I've lost it. I hope you didn't hurt yourself! Maybe you should read lying down? Thanks for leaving a review!

Name: I'm glad I amused you. It makes me feel good to know I'm not the only one who laughs at these predicaments. Thanks for reviewing!

O. S. Acious: I'm so glad you liked this, and even though it sounds a bit, uh, twisted, the fact that it had you tearing up makes me happy. Poor Ryou-Chan needs more friends.

That was so many reviews! Thank you to everyone who read, even if you didn't review. You are all so great, and as always, I will get chapter 13 out as soon as possible. I'm sorry this was so short, and I hope you can all forgive me the length.

Happy white day!

TTFN

Katia-chan


	12. Poem, see author's notes for explanation

Life After Death

By Katia-chan

A/N: I heard from someone that since I removed chapter 3 they had trouble reviewing for chapter 12, so I'm putting up a lame filler chapter. So I guess this is 11.5 or something, don't really bother reading it if you don't want to. This is just to make things less difficult for peoples.

CH11.5

XXXXXXXXXX

It echoes in eternity

What we do with our lives

When we just love those who are good to us

And our enemies dispise.

When we hurt those who are cruel

To give them back their bitter wine

It is only us who play the fool

While serving them "Justice Divine"

The second grave that vengeance digs

Will swallow us alive

In a place we never meant to be

Paying back ill gotten tithe.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It's short, it's pointless, but it'll make people's lives much easier. It has some meaning though, so if you're bored you can dig to find it.

Gomen for the screw up!

TTFN

Katia-chan


	13. A funny way to show it

Life After Death

By Katia-chan

A/N: hey, this update has taken less time then the others…slightly, so be proud of me!

Anywho, I just thought I'd mention, this is going to be the last chapter! begins to cry I am going to miss updating this so much, and thank you all for your undying support! You have all been incredible. There will be extensive thanks at the bottom, just a warning.

Also, just incase anyone was wondering where it went, I took chapter 3, the bloopers, down. will have a spasm and delete this fic probably if I don't, so I'm being safe. No one really liked those anyway, and they weren't a huge effort…

I will be redoing chapters later, especially 1 2 and 4…now 3, so expect those!

Warnings: My symbols are still screwy, and both Bakura and Ryou have a bit of a potty mouth, you have been warned!

Anyway, as I said, thank you all so much for your reviews, and now onto the grand finale!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou stopped dead in front of the casket, staring blankly at his darker half. Who'd have thought it, Bakura was in on the drenching too. He stopped that train of thought, knowing he'd deserved every bit of what he had gotten all day. His musings were broken when Bakura, looking down at his hands, looked straight at him. "So, are you really there? Am I seeing a phantom? Or are you just fucking with my head." Ryou took a step back, the ragged harshness in Bakura's voice was staggering.

"Bakura, I. . ." he trailed off, his voice floating in the awkward silence. Color rose to Bakura's cheeks, tingeing their pale grayish color with crimson.

"You know what, don't even try," his voice started out soft, but as he spoke it rose in volume and pitch. "How the hell could you do this to me? And now! How do you dare to even apologize to me! I have never!. Ever, had someone pull such a dirty trick on me in my life, and I'm the fucking King of Thieves!" he slammed his hand into the side of the casket, and his voice fell again. "How could you be so insensitive? That is the cruelest thing you could ever do, and you did it without batting an eyelash. It would have taken you five minutes to straighten this out after the accident, and yet you didn't. Do you enjoy making people suffer Ryou? Do you enjoy playing chess with other people's emotions? How could you ignore someone's feelings like that?"

Despite himself Ryou felt the prick of indignation stab him in the chest. They were back to this again, and Bakura still didn't get it. He faced his other squarely and stared at him. "Do you know why I did this? Do you even want to know? Of course you don't, you're too concerned with your own sanctimonious hypocrisy! To bloody busy before to know how I felt, you are not one to talk about insensitivity!" He only realized he was shouting then, and before he could say more Bakura's hand had flown up, quivering their like it yearned to reach over and slap him.

"You are not going to blame me for this! Don't you realize it hurt me? Yes, your little stunt had more repercussions then on you, oh little hikari of mine! It affected someone else besides you!" Ryou backed away at the sight of Bakura's hand raised, but fire burned in his chest and he screamed back at his dark with the fury he knew deep down that Bakura didn't deserve.

"I know it had bloody percussions! I watched them all! Do you assume that this has been easy?" Bakura scoffed.

"Do you expect pity from me Ryou? Do you expect me to shed tears for your difficulties! I am not going to cry for you! I already did that, for hours and cursed hours! I shed all the tears that you deserve!" clutching his hands together Ryou dug his nails into his skin, fire spewing from his mouth.

"Maybe that was all I ever wanted! Maybe I just wanted to know you needed me! Do you know you never gave me a kind word or touch once? That was all I wanted from you, to know if you gave a damn!" The hot tears that coursed down his cheeks were the first indication to himself that he was crying. He didn't bother to wipe them away. "If you didn't bloody care then you should have said so! All I needed was a stupid confirmation of what you felt, was that too much to ask?"

Bakura's lips were pressed together, his face twisted in anger and pain. "So," he whispered, "So you decided to do this. Well, was this enough? Was it enough to see me rip my own heart in two? Do you need more Bakura-san?" There was such venom in the formality that for the first time during their argument he felt himself losing ground. The fury was draining him, and his knees felt weak.

"This. Wasn't what I wanted, and you know that."

"I'm not so sure I do. I don't know anything about you anymore. You are a stranger now, a phantom reeking havoc. Maybe I'll be sure Ryou, maybe I'll be sure if you come and tear my heart into a million pieces and crush them in your hands. Come on, come and make me understand."

"Stop it," Ryou gritted his teeth, but Bakura continued.

"Give me a pain greater then burying the person I care about most."

"Bakura shut up."

"Hurt me more then you've done, come and get your damned proof!"

"I said stop it!" he seized a hymnal on the pew next to him and hurled it at Bakura's head. The spirit caught the flying object and stared at it. Ryou slumped into the pew, his sobs echoing around the room. "Enough," he choked out through the cries that wrenched at his core. "Please don't do it anymore. I'm sorry!"

Bakura slowly climbed out of the casket and went over to Ryou. The smaller boy was huddled their, like the child he had never had time to be. The memories they shared, memories of tears and fear channeled between them. Bakura put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, their pain mingling in the purest of energies.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words could slide through his tight throat. Instead he sat down and slid his arms around Ryou's waste, tugging him into his lap. He felt so small there, his form shaking violently.

Ryou looked up, his chest tight and realized that Bakura was holding him. He had longed for this for so long. After all his resolve, after the intensity of his wishes for Bakura to suffer he felt like he had nothing. He had no way of paying back the damage that had been inflicted. The need for penance was suddenly so strong that he could taste it. All the bitterness was gone, leaving his only longing to be forgiveness. Knowing there was no way words could say what he needed them to he lifted his head and planted his lips firmly against Bakura's. After a moment of stunned stillness Bakura leaned into the invitation. They clung to each other desperately, each seeking redemption in the other's need.

Bakura, without breaking contact removed them from the pew, and they lay down in a more comfortable place, content merely to be each other. Fulfilling their need to absolve previous crimes, and just to feel forgiven for the thousands of times when words had not been enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yami lead the way to the church early the next morning.

"I hope one of them is their," Yugi said worriedly. They had been searching all night. Malik had joined them, looking dazed and angry, but recovering. Now they were going to make one last stop here.

"Yeah, otherwise I have no idea where to look next." Marik had an arm around his hikari's shoulders, supporting the teen, who looked dead on his feet.

The group walked in silence to the church, slipping inside. Seto went and flipped a light switch, and the group froze.

"No," Joey said, open mouthed.

"Why. . ." Yugi questioned weakly, voice trailing off.

"In the name of Ra," Marik muttered.

"They are both a couple of twisted bastards," Malik said, shaking his head. They all stared at Ryou, who was wrapped in Bakura's embrace, his head pressed against his yami's chest, and they were both nestled close in the satin lined box of the casket.

"Well, I'll be damned.," Yami said, and then, to everyone's astonishment, he began to laugh.

Everyone looked at each other.

Everyone blinked at each other.

The fly buzzing in the window was saved for another hour, for the group was too stunned to hear.

Then Malik and Marik looked at each other and said in unison, "Divine retribution," and then they too started to laugh.

"They've cracked," Seto said, but couldn't help smiling.

"You're being too bloody loud, shut up, we're trying to get some sleep!" Ryou's sleepy voice echoed around, and sent the rest of them into hysterics.

Bakura reached up irritatedly, as if to pull the covers over his and Ryou's heads. Their friends all stood laughing around them, life returning slowly to normal amidst the hysterics.

And the lid of the casket came down with a hollow and satisfied thud.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Well peoples, that's it.

I had a wonderful time writing this fic, and hope you all enjoyed reading. It took me way to long, but it is now finished! I can now go pay attention to my other poorly neglected fics. On to the final review thank yous!

Silverwitch07: Well, here's the next chapter for you, thanks for the applause, and I'm glad you liked it!

Inu382: Don't…kill…me…I tried to get this up as fast as possible! I am so very glad you liked this story, and my thanks for reviewing it!

ChaosMaiden: You're not crazy? I'm jealous. RxB fics are the best, I know! They are almost funner to read then write, I love them too! Thanks for reviewing mine!

Mana-the-Authoress: Still think Ry-Chan's an SOB? Was this redemption ok? I hope so! Hope you enjoyed this update, thanks so much for reviewing! hands net pineapple insurance.

Inu-Ice-dragon: Please don't strangle me! I wanna live!...realizes that her only bargaining chip for living is now finished um…out of the kindness of your heart let me live? Thanks for reviewing!

Queen of Games2: Thanks so much for sticking with this! I hope this chapter didn't pop your expectations…though it was more the end of the plotline then part of it…either way, thank you, and may the Llamas bless you for your review!

Windswift: Well…apparently Bakura sits, very alive, in the casket…I'm starting to wonder if it's just comfortable or something…Yes, my deadline was met and my life was spared. Thanks much for your reviews and poking my fic with a stick! Goes off to try and see what is so comfortable about this casket thing.

escptheshdw835: I'm glad you got to finish that…thank you so much for liking this! Your review is loved! You are loved!

Loathed Wolf Spirit: Yes, Bakura deserves much sympathy. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Jade Cade: I like suspending people…though, heh, if you are going to slaughter me now would be the time. Heh…heh…heh? lends her her box cutter another weapon for your arsenal, feel free to chase down Joey for me! Ah yes throws book at her That's as close to a manual on the ring and puzzle as I could find.

Caecuslupa: Only two! I made it in two! I hope the confrontation had everything it should have…Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Black Crystall Draygon: WelcomewelcomeWelcome! Ryou is an evil little prat when he wants to be, and Bakura needs a hug! See? This isn't a cliffy…the fact that it's the end doesn't count. Thanks for reviewing!

Lil-Riter: Yes, I did have to have one, and I'm glad you added me to your favorites too, that makes me feel so special! Thanks for reviewing!

DeathXStar: You were right! This update proves you are psychic, congrats! Glad you liked it!

Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: I know…it was short, and this one is shortish too. Hope it was ok and that the ending is all you hoped for! Thanks for your loyal reviews!

flops

That's it for chapter 12, now, the other thank yous!

Firstly, there are a few people I wanna give a little special note. Jade-Cade, Kelly Noel, Windswift, and The Queen of Games2. These guys kept bugging me until I'd update this thing, arigatou! glomps all and gives them flame throwers You're probably the people I should trust least with these, but what the heck. Thanks so much for your help guys!

Nextly…if that is a word, the people who stuck with this for so many of the chapters.

Kelly Noel, Mana-the-Authoress, Misura, Molly-Chan the Anime/game fan, Dark magician girl/Hikaru, Windswift, Queen of Games2, nOnymOus, Misune, Ryuujitsu, Darkangle322, MENace tenChi, Jade Cade, and Saak-chan!

There were so many wonderful people who dropped in, many times, but I don't have enough time to post everyone. A huge glomping thanks to all!

I hope the last chapter satisfied people, if it didn't then e-mail me and you can do your best attempt at bullying me into something, though it'll take a lot, since this story has used up its plot. I also hope it was long enough, not one of my longest, but there have been shorter.

I hope it was ok! Love you all so much!

Review one last time!

TTFN

Katia-chan


End file.
